Random talk
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: So this is where you guys can ask any character of the world of One Piece a question (dead or alive). I'll try answer them. OBS: All answers are my thoughts and humor, not necessary real facts. Rating can change, it depends on the questions yo ask.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey there. I thought I would do some ask and answer. You can ask whatever you want and from any character of One Piece. However I'm not guaranteeing for a correct or proper answer. I will try my best to make them behave, but since most of them are pirates ... Well let's say I don't have enough money for all the meat and booze they consume.

**Garp: **I told you it was a bad idea to let them stay with you.

**Me: **Shut it Garp. It's not like they are here all the time. Especially not when the marines are here.

**Sengoku: **We should arrest you for having pirates in your home from time to time.

**Me: **Oh really? I could just kick you out and not let you in to my world again.

**Akainu: **Don't come crawling for help, pirate.

**Me: **I'm not a pirate.

**Akainu: **You associate with pirates, which means you are one.

**Me:** Damn what a black and white justice you have. Remind me again why you are here?

**Aikoji: **Just relax Devilgirl. We are just here to make sure nothing happens to you.

**Garp: **Yeah. And to make my grandsons behave. Now where are they?

**Me: **First of all, I can take care of the pirates on my own. After all, it's my world and my rules. If I don't like what they do, I just write them out. Second I promised Ace, Sabo and Luffy not to tell you where they are. Besides I actually don't know. They never say where they are going to, when they are out of the house. Probably to some adventure.

**Garp: **Bwahahaha. That's my grandsons for you**.**

**Kizaru: **So how o you think this is going to work, Devilgirl?

**Me:** I thought that the readers should ask me some questions and I will convince the person to at least try answering it, or I will try answering it.

**Akainu: **I'm out of here. This I don't want to play along with.

**Sengoku: **Could be fun to see what the pirates are going to say. Good luck with convincing them.

**Aikoji: **Can I ask a question?

**Me: **Why, Aikoji?

**Aikoji: **Just because.

**Me: **Whatever.

**Aikoji: **Maybe I'll ask a question.

_-I rolls my eyes. Marines or pirates, they are both sometimes idiots and annoying-_

**Garp: **Hey Devilgirl do you have more cookies?

**Me: **Yes Garp. You can have some, but for now please go.

**Garp: **Come Sengoku, Aikoji and Kizaru. We are going to have some tea at my place and eat Devilgirl's cookies.

**Me: **Have fun. So now readers ask your question. First, to whom do you ask and then the question. I'll try to answer 2-3 questions at the time and upload once a week if there are enough questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **So I got some few questions and I'm happy you responded so well. I'm going to take two questions to day.

**Luffy: **Is there meat?

**Me: **No Luffy and there are no questions for you today. Go eat a cookie.

**Luffy: **Yeah cookie. Ace, Sabo let's eat them

_~Devilgirl shakes her head and go through the questions, waiting for the first person to drop in~_

**Me: **The first question is from ThiefofStealth. The question sounds like this: Hey Doffy! What would you do if you suddenly turned into a chibi? Just asking, but I think you'll be cute XD

**Ace: **Who's Doffy?

**Me: **Donquixote Doflamingo. It's a nickname.

**Doflamingo:** I don't like that nickname. Devilgril83, tell me where this ThiefofStealth is living. I'm going to pay that person a vist

_~Doflamingo smiles evilly. Ace hurries out with a yelp. Good that Devilgirl has the protection of Rayleigh. Good she got some booze in the house~_

**Me:** I don't know. Somewhere. Would you _please_ answer the question?

**Doflamingo:** You know how to play nice. Well what is chibi?/

_~Devilgirl rolls her eyes at his ignorance and shows him a chibi picture of Zoro~_

**Me:** That's a chibi. So what would you do if anyone turns you into that?

**Doflamingo:** I'll kill that person. I'm a pirate and I'm not supposed to look cute. Sexy, yes, but cute? Hell no. I'm out of here. I'm going to find ThiefofStealth.

_~Doflamingo leaves the house, making Devilgirl sigh~_

**Me:** Better hope he doesn't find you ThiefofStealth. On to the next question

**Rayleigh:** So how long are we going to do this, Miss Devilgirl83?

**Me:** Until there are no questions left. Are you bored?

**Rayleigh:** Nope. You have booze and I can stroll through town, when you think you can handle the pirates alone./span/p

**Me: **Okey next question is from Cole D soul. It's for Sanji and Zoro. The question is: Do either of you think you make good role models?

**Zoro: **For what purpose?

**Sanji: **I try to teach those morons how to treat women, but they won't listen. I do think that's being a good role model. Better than moss-head over there.

**Zoro: **What are you implying curly-brown?

**Sanji:** That you're enable of being a role model.

**Zoro:** Who said I want to be one, you ero-cook.

**Sanji:** Go to hell moss-head. It's always good to be a role model.

_~Zoro snarls and soon the two are fighting each other. Devilgirl sighs and throws them out. No fighting inside~_

**Me: **I think I'm getting a headache. Those two should not be allowed in the same room. How can they stay sane … Oh never mind.

**Rayleigh:** They are lively. Don't let it bother you. They do have good qualities. Like showing that you should stick to your friends no matter what and never give up your dream.

**Me:** I know, I know. Where's the wine?

**Rayleigh:** Here you go.

**Me:** Thanks.

**Ace:** Oi no questions for me?

**Me:** Not this time.

**Ace:** Oi readers, don't forget to ask a question. I would _~love~_ to answer some.

**Me:** I hope he holds true to his words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thatch: **Hi there. I'm going to do the Q and A, since we have no idea where Devilgirl is.

**Izo: **Oi Thatch, don't start without Devilgirl. She's just out getting … something or someone.

**Thatch:** But I want to do the Q and A. I love the questions for this week.

**Marco: **You shouldn't start without her -yoi.

**Haruta: **Exactly. We don't want to patch you up … again.

_~Thatch pouts annoyed. While the pirates are arguing Luffy, Ace and Sabo are giggling at them~_

**Me: **Oi what's going on here?

**Izo: **Thatch wanted to start without you.

**Thatch: **Oi, oi, just backstab me here. I just didn't want your readers to wait too long, Devilgirl.

**Me: **Is that so? Well, I'm here now. If you want to help then go fix me a snack.

**Thatch: **Everything for you dear.

_~Thatch leaves the living room. Marco lays lazily on the couch, reading, while Izo and Haruta play a game~_

**Me: **So the next question is from Miranda. It's for Ace and Sabo. Hmm interesting. Well the question is: Does Luffy knows what love is?

**Luffy: **I love meat and adventure … And my brothers.

**Ace: **See he knows.

_~Sabo shakes his head and hits Ace on the back of his head, making Ace curse annoyed~_

**Sabo: **Since I didn't grow up with Luffy in his teen's years, I'm not sure anyone told him about romantic feelings.

**Ace: **We aint got time for that. The sea called for us, so we had to be strong.

**Sabo: **Oh so love doesn't matter? Well, Miranda, I doubt Luffy knows what romantic love is.

**Luffy: **I do know. It's when Hancock wants to marry me, but I don't want to.

_~Luffy pouts, while Ace and Sabo stares at their brother with wide open eyes. Izo and Haruta have stopped their game and looks at Luffy with surprise, while Marco lifts his eyes from the book with a raised eyebrow. Devilgirl chuckles~_

**Me: **That's kind of right, Luffy. And I guess you gave your brothers a heart attack.

**Sabo and Ace:** WHAT? Hancock wants to marry you?

**Luffy: **Yeah … I don't want to though. I want to be the King of Pirates. Oi Thatch is the snacks finished?

_~Luffy leaves the room. Short after Sabo and Ace runs after him to get some straight answers. Izo and Haruta shakes their head, but follows short after, wanting to know more~_

**Marco: **You're going to tell me what that's about later -yoi.

**Me: **Oh it will cost you. But we'll figure something out.

**Marco: **We'll see about that -yoi.

**Me: **Well that's all for this week.

**Thatch:** Here you go, Devilgirl. Your snacks and some Chai Latte. So what is it Ace and Sabo is trying to get Luffy to talk about? Something about marrying Hancock?

**Marco: **Luffy told us that Boa Hancock wants to marry him -yoi.

**Thatch: **Oi Devilgirl, please tell more. I love gossip.

_~Devilgirl rolls her eyes~_

**Me: **I'll tell you while waiting for the next week to come … However first my snacks and Chai Latte. Then we'll talk about the price for that information … So readers leave a review with question and to whom. See you next week ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** So next question here. I know I told you I would upload it next week, but I thought I would be nice and give it to you now. The question is from _One piece fan_ and sounds like this: _Luffy, if you could not eat meat, what would you eat?_

**Luffy: **Eh? No meat. Sanji, I'm going to die.

**Me:** There is still food around, just no meat. So what would you want?

**Luffy:** Apples. I like apples. Can I have apples?

**Me: **Sure. There are some in the kitchen.

**Luffy: **Yeah. Thanks Devilgirl.

_~Luffy leave for the kitchen calling out for Sanji and apples. Crazy kid~_

**Me: **Well, _One piece fan_ had another question. _Ace, now that you know Sabo is alive, are you going to kill him for not telling you he was alive?_

**Ace:** I beat the crap out him. I won't kill my brother, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat the crap out of him though. Hell he made us fucking believe he was dead and then he was fucking alive.

**Me:** Well that's … alright, I guess. Luffy cries his eyes out because that's who he is and Ace is using his fist.

**Sabo: **It wasn't a great feeling though. I rather you would cry like Luffy.

**Ace:** No you wouldn't. You would think I had turned insane if I didn't beat you up.

**Sabo: **You know me too well. Now I'm taking care of that crazy brother of ours.

**Ace:** I'll kick your ass if you don't.

**Me: **You can do that outside.

_~Ace and Sabo leaves to see who is stronger. Boys will always be boys~_

**Me: **I'm going to take the next question. It's from _gunstah07_. The question is for Robin and sounds like this: _What kind of man does you like? And who among all characters are you ideal man?_

**Robin:** Oh my. A question for me?

**Me: **Yeah. Many fans have wondered that.

_~Robin chuckles~_

**Robin:** What kind of type men I like? Well, I might give you a hint. He must not be weak or arrogant. I don't like men who is full of themselves either. Enough?

**Me: **Well Robin, _gunstah07_ also want to know if there is one man who has your interest.

**Robin: **So they want to know that too? Who do they think I would end up with? If I would chose a man?

**Me:** Oh there are many men they pair you with. Mostly Zoro though. Some ship you and Sanji or you and Franky. Some also pairs you with Kuzan.

**Robin:** Interesting. However Zoro, Sanji and Franky are just nakamas. And Kuzan is an enemy. I don't have time for Romance. I have enough with my adventure and dreams.

**Me: **There even some pairing you with Luffy.

~_Robin chuckles~_

**Robin: **Is that so. Very interesting pairings. Maybe I should read some of those Fanfictions. They seem … interesting.

**Sanji **WHY? I understand me, I'm the best man for her, but why the others?

**Me: **Shut it Sanji. Go make me some snacks.

**Sanji: **On my way, sweet Devilgirl.

~_Sanji leaves for the kitchen~_

**Me: **Well that was all for today. I hope you are satisfied with the answers giving you. Do you have a question? Then don't forget to leave a review and remember to tell who it is to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Sorry, ThieffofStealth. You know how Doffy is. Dangerous (and somehow sexy). Well, on to your question. Ace, what would you do if you were reincarnated and came back alive as a kid? It's after the war and it's been 2 years.

**Ace:** Wait, what? Back as a kid? That's horrible. I would be weaker than Luffy.

**Luffy: **You're weaker than me.

**Ace:** I'm not.

**Luffy: **Duh, sure. I've been training with Ray-sama.

**Ace: **Who's Ray?

**Sabo:** Silvers Rayleigh, known as the Dark King, first mate of Roger.

**Ace: **You've been training with him? Why?

**Luffy: **He's really cool, strong and he saved me and the others.

**Ace: **Whatever. I can still kick your ass.

**Luffy: **No, you can't.

**Me: **Oi, oi. Don't get angry. Come on Ace, just answer what if?

_-Ace growls, while Sabo tries to keep him and Luffy apart-_

**Ace:** Okey, okey. I would try to find Marco and my family and if I fail, I will go and kick Sabo's ass for being alive. Then I will go to Luffy and tell him to show me he can become the King of Pirates or I will kick his ass.

**Marco: **Oi, we aren't going to raise you -yoi.

**Thatch: **Aw Ace as kid. That's going to be fun.

**Izo: **You're dead, so you can't decide.

**Thatch: **Ouch. Ace, stay dead and have fun we me and Oyaji.

**Ace:** Not if I got the chance to live again. I will chase the marines and drive them crazy. Especially Jiji.

**Me: **You can go and discuss this another place. I think I'll go with another question.

**Thatch:** ~_Sure Devilgirl~_ Come on guys.

**Me: **Marco the next question is for you, so you should stay.

**Marco: **Really -yoi?

**Me: **I don't lie. It's from Tough chick. She wants to know if the shape of your hair is naturally or actually a special cut.

**Thatch: **He's a reincarnated Pineapple, Tough chick.

**Me: **Oi, Thatch, get out. I want Marco for myself, so he can answer all of … I mean so he can answer the question.

**Marco: **Oi, Devilgirl, what are you implying -yoi?

**Me: **_~Nothing~_ Come on answer Tough chick's question.

_-Marco glares at Devilgirl and around. Nobody's in the room-_

**Marco: **It's a special cut. I don't like changes and it's been so like forever -yoi.

**Me:** You don't like changes and you're a pirate? How does that even work for you?

**Marco:** I'll make sure things don't change too much -yoi.

_-Devilgirl rolls her eyes, not knowing what to say-_

**Me: **Whatever.

**Marco:** Why do you think they do as I say and never bothers me too much -yoi?

**Me: **Because you're going to kick their asses if they do? Or because they are afraid of what you would do?

**Marco:** We don't handle the crew with fear -yoi.

**Me: **Of course not. You're really like the big brother, concerned and caring. You should relax and let them play a prank or two on you and then get revenge ;)

**Marco: **Sounds evil. I like it -yoi.

**Me: **What do you think, readers? Should Marco let them think they pulled a prank on him, so he can get revenge?

**Whitebeard:** That's not what this is about, Devilgirl. I thought it was the readers who should ask questions.

_-Devilgirl chuckles and blinks-_

**Me:** I know, but can't I have some fun?

_-Whitebeard chuckles, while Marco smirks-_

**Whitebeard:** It is your story and idea. And you can have fun, just don't overdo it.

**Me:** I won't. I used to play pranks on my sisters too. I would love to see what Marco can do.

**Izo:** Oi, don't forget to ask questions. Devilgirl speaks English, Danish and German, so you can ask your questions in those language, but she will reply on English.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: **Right I'm back and I'm trying hard to keep up the motivation for doing this.

**Thatch: **Is anything wrong, dear?

**Me: **It's alright, Thatch. Don't bother.

**Thatch:** Are you sure?

**Me:** Yes, now on to the questions. Nami and Robin, it's for you from Cole D. soul, who wants to know how jealous you are of Hancock.

**Nami:** Jealous?

**Robin:** I think Cole D. soul thinks we are in love with Luffy.

_~Nami rolls her eyes, while Robin giggles. From the kitchen you can hear Sanji yelling something about his girls aren't in to Luffy. Zoro retorts and a fight breaks out, but soon the noises fades and Thatch walks in~_

**Thatch: **Everything is under control Devilgirl.

**Me:** Thanks, Thatch. So Nami, Robin would you answer the question?

**Nami:** Easy. I'm not jealous at all. She can have that moron if she so badly wants him, but not until we are finished with our adventure.

**Robin:** I'm with Nami. Though the pairings here on FF is interesting, I think I made it clear that the men from our crew are just my nakama. So why be jealous of Hancock?

**Me:** Is that your final words?

**Robin:** Yes. If you don't mind, I want to go to the library.

**Nami:** I'm going with you Robin.

_~The two women leaves, while Devilgirl calls for the next two people~_

**Doflamingo: **Are you serious? There's a question more for me? And why did you call Kuzan?

**Me:** There is, Doflamingo. And the next is for Kuzan.

**Kuzan:** Really. Interesting.

**Me:** First you Doflamingo. It's from someone called Luffy's sister, who wonders if you really see your crew as family and really cares about them or are they just some people you use and then thrown them away? Because you killed your blood brother without second thought and you also kill those who betray you.

**Doflamingo:** I do not tolerate betrayal, so to make sure nobody would think to do so, I have to make an example. It killed me that my blood brother would betray me, but if I had forgiving him, who knows what he would do in the future to hurt my crew? So I do care, but they have to work hard for it.

**Me:** Oh really? Like Bellamy?

**Doflamingo:** He was a looser, who had no potential.

**Me:** Whatever. So you care?

**Doflamingo:** As long as I can trust them to do their work, yes.

**Me:** In other words, you use them.

**Doflamingo:** Be careful what you say, Devilgirl.

**Kuzan:** I think you should cool down, Doflamingo.

**Doflamingo:** I'm going to find whoever asked that question.

~_Doflamingo leaves the room. Why do people ask him questions? Do they know how scary he can be?~_

**Kuzan: **You said there was a question for me.

**Me:** Oh yeah. It's from Seichi, who wants to know if you have ever thought of things involving you view of 'justice', or something that you may know of other people's view of justice?

**Kuzan: **What an interesting question. Lately I've been travelling to find the meaning of justice. What is true justice and how does the world view it. Since I don't believe in the black and white justice Sakazuki does, I've tried to find my place in this world.

**Me:** So what about how other people, like the revolutionaries? Do you think their justice is more like yours or even better?

**Kuzan:** To know that, you have to know what they are doing. So far you don't have knowledge about how the world truly functions.

**Me: **So you won't answer me?

**Kuzan: **I think we are done here. What I am doing and what I believe, is still a secret.

**Me:** Alright. I think I had enough today. You make my head hurt even more.

**Thatch: **Devilgirl, do you need some painkillers?

**Me:** No I'm fine. I only need some rest.

**Thatch: **Okey, dear. Well, that was it for today, readers. Do you have a question? Then go on and ask. I'll nurse Devilgirl back to health.

**Me:** Oi, that's not necessary, Thatch.

**Thatch: **Don't worry, dear. I know what I am doing.

_~Thatch starts humming, as he walks towards the kitchen. Kuzan leaves and Devilgirl sighs, knowing there is no way that the womanizer of the Whitebeard Pirates will leave her alone. Luckily it's not Sanji~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: **Sorry for not having been answering questions for a while. I just … had some personal problems and problems with uploading to FF. Well, I'm back and on to the questions.

**Thatch: **What's wrong dear Devilgirl? Something I can help with? Please tell me.

**Me:** Nothing my boyfriend and I can't handle. Don't worry about me, Okay?

**Thatch: **You know you can talk to me right, dear? I'll do whatever I can to help you.

**Me:** Thank you Thatch. I'll keep that in mind. Now on to the next question, which is from Cole D. soul and it's for Sanji.

**Sanji: **For me? Want to have some cooking advice?

**Me: **No, actually the question is what you would do if you found out that Luffy truly is a girl.

**Sanji: **Luffy a girl? Impossible. He's too stupid to be one and he's not graceful at all.

**Me: **Play along Sanji. If Luffy was a girl, what would you do?

~_Sanji growls, staring at the question with anger~_

**Sanji: **Fine. I will treat him, no her, as I treat other women, maybe a little better, because she would be my captain.

**Zoro:** We would starve.

**Usopp: **Chopper has to find a cure for Luffy's endless eating.

**Naim: **I could dress him, no her, up.

**Robin: **It could be very interesting.

**Franky: **She would be a SUPER girl.

**Brook: **Maybe she would let me see her panties.

**Sanji: **Luffy has no modesty. It would be hell to make her keep her dignity.

**Luffy: **What are you talking about?

**Me: **What sanji would do if you were a girl.

**Luffy: **EH? But I'm a man.

_~Devilgirl shakes her head and let the Straw Hat talk what to do with Luffy if he was a girl. Ace ad Sabo is laughing their asses of and soon the conversation leads to a what-if-he/she-was-of-the-opposite-gender. Thanks for that, Cole D. soul_ ~

**Me:** well the next question is from my little sister, DianasLilleMus and she wrote it on Danish, so I'm translating the questions which is for Law. What would you do if you were locked up in a room with Luffy, where you can't use your Ope Ope no Mi and Luffy starts to look at you with hungry eyes?

**Law: **Tell me where your sister live and I'll show her what I think of her question.

**Me: **Are you afraid of answering?

**Law: **It's a stupid question.

**Me: **So you are afraid.

**Law: **I'm not.

**Me:** If you're not afraid of answering, then do it.

_~Law stares angrily at Devilgirl, but has no choice than to answer~_

**Law:** I'll threaten to chop him into pieces, if he doesn't sit in a corner.

**Me: **I doubt threats would have an effect on him.

**Law: **I'll use m sword to show him I'm serious.

**Me: **Well, sis I guess we'll see a battle then.

**Luffy: **What are you talking about now?

_~Luffy sure has the ability to know when Devilgirl is talking about him. Scary~_

**Me:** Just what Law would do if he was locked in a room with you looking hungry at him and he wouldn't be able to use his devil's Fruit powers.

**Luffy: **Why would I look hungry at Tra-guy? He doesn't look yummy.

**Me: **Luffy, this is a game of what-if. And it was a question for Law.

**Luffy: **I'm hungry now. Devilgirl, meat.

**Me:** Sanji feed your captain.

**Sanji:** Yes, lovely Devilgirl. Whatever you wish.

**Luffy: **Yeah meat.

_~The Straw Hats moves to the kitchen, talking~_

**Ace: **This is fun. Luffy as a girl.

**Me:** You know she would probably not care if you saw her naked.

_~Ace starts to blush and runs to the kitchen, along with a laughing Sabo. Finally Devilgirl has some time to breathe~_

**Thatch:** That was … interesting.

**Law:** I do hope there won't be any questions for me in the future, or else I have to … play a little with those who asks.

**Me: **Law don't you dare. It's just for fun. I had no idea you were this boring. I can't understand why my sis even likes you. Now there is no questions for you now, so leave my house.

_~Law shrugs and leaves, like he doesn't give a damn. Devilgirl sighs~_

**Thatch: **Oi readers, leave a question and don't forget to mentioned who it is for, or else we will have fun answering it.

**Me:** Thatch we always have fun, don't we?

**Thatch: **We do, dear. Now let's party.

**Me: **Fine, but don't invite Shanks. Last time, he tried to sneak into my room. Luckily I got a great friend watching me. Oh which reminds me I need to buy more booze. Well, readers I'm off to the store, while Thatch prepares the party. Have a nice week.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me:** I'm so sorry for the late updates. I do enjoy these random talks and I enjoy your questions, though some are hard to answer. This is why it take some time to answer, but I'm also having personal problems. So I might not be able to upload once a week, but as long as you got questions, I'll keep this one going (or at least that what I intend to do).

**Marco: **Oi Devilgirl, why don't you take a break then -yoi?

**Me:** Like I could. I'll get energy soon. Just wait and see, Marco. Besides I can't let my fans down.

**Marco:** Don't overdo it -yoi.

**Thatch:** You just don't want to answer any questions. Come on, Devilgirl let's hear the questions.

**Me:** Fine, Thatch. The first one is for you and it's from Tough chick. If you could get back in time, would you eat the Devil's Fruit or just get rid of it?

**Thatch:** See honey, I've thought about it so many times and I think I would have kept it. Or maybe throw it into the depths of the ocean. That fruit is dangerous and evil.

**Me:** So you wouldn't have eaten it?

**Thatch:** No. I like swimming and who would save the ass of Ace or Marco if the fell into the water?

**Marco:** We have enough non-users on the ship -yoi.

**Thatch:** Se he doesn't denies he needs help.

**Marco:** Only because someone _loves _to throw us into the water -yoi.

**Me:** Stop before it gets too heated. So where's Ace anyway? The next question is for him, also from Tough chick.

**Sabo:** He's sleeping in front of your door.

**Me:** Again?

**Luffy:** Should I wake him up?

**Me:** Please do so, Luffy.

_~Luffy leaves and soon you can hear him trying to wake Ace. They hear Ace gets annoyed and soon you can hear him chase Luffy. Thatch goes out to call for Ace, who let Luffy be and comes in, wondering what question there is for him~_

**Me: **hi Ace. Tough chick wonders if you've ever have falling asleep in a dangerous situation and gotten hurt.

**Ace:** Huh? Well, there was this one time in Alabasta. If Smoker had come sooner, I might have gotten arrested.

**Me:** And on the sea? I mean we saw your small and awesome boat. Weren't you afraid that you would get an attack?

**Ace:** Not really. I've got these pills I take when I'm on my own missions to avoid falling randomly asleep.

**Sabo:** And he forgets to take them once he's on an Island I guess.

**Ace:** Sometimes. It's not that I fear to get an attack. Life is too short to worry.

**Sabo: **Who are you and what have you've done to Ace?

**Me:** Calm down Sabo. You're brother just grew up, you know. And your supposed death, help him think like that.

**Sabo:** Oh…

**Me:** Well next questions is from DianasLilleMus, my baby sis and it's for Marco. She asks what you would do, if a woman showed up with an infant in her arms and claims it's yours? She hasn't have sex with others, but you can't remember her, because Thatch and Ace had put something in your drinks.

**Thatch:** Oi brilliant. I have to write this one down.

_~Marco gives Thatch a dirty look, which runs out, followed by a laughing Ace~_

**Marco: **Your sister is dead -yoi.

**Me:** Come on Marco. Afraid to answer?

**Marco:** No. And nothing like that is going to happen anyway. My powers would not let any drugs affects me. How do you think I'll stay sober when needed -yoi?

**Me:** You are not fun at all.

**Marco:** I have children to watch, so who have time to be fun -yoi?

**Me:** I feel sorry for you. Let's go and have fun.

**Marco:** No way.

**Me:** You're so boring. I'll tell Oyaji to order you to have fun, without using your powers. Oh, which reminds me of the question. What if you didn't use your healing power that night? What would you do with the woman and child?

**Marco: **Fine, let's play your game, Devilgirl. If that was fact, I won't do anything. It takes two to that -yoi.

**Me:** You're so cold, but I do follow your thoughts.

**Marco:** So tell your sister I'm coming for her -yoi.

**Me:** No way. I'm not letting you coming close to my sister, when you're thinking of hurting her.

**Marco:** I'm not going to hurt her -yoi.

**Me:** I don't believe you. Oi Oyaji, Marco is no fun.

**Whitebeard:** What's now, Devilgirl?

**Me:** My sister asked him a question and now he wants to hurt or kill her.

**Whitebeard:** Marco! Go. Have. Fun. And leave DianasLilleMus be.

**Marco:** Aye Oyaji.

****_Marco leaves with an annoyed gaze. __Thatch and Ace are snickering in the kitchen, probably coming up with a plan to drug Marco. Devilgirl feels sorry for the commander of the first division~_

**Whitebeard: **Well, it seems your fans have a lot of imagination.

**Me:** Yeah. Just wait till later. I got a fan asking so many questions that I have to divide them into two or more chapters.

**Whitebeard:** Sounds interesting.

**Me:** I is and I can't wait. However you can still ask me questions. It might take time before I'm answering, but I'll get there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **I'm back. Sorry for the wait, my dear readers.

**Ace: **Oi, what about us?

**Thatch:** Yeah, what about us? You let us wait too, you know.

**Me:** Alright, sorry to you too. Happy?

**Ace and Thatch:** You're forgiven, Devilgirl.

**Me:** Thank you. Well, to you readers. PiratDragons121 got some questions. For you Ace: since you've tasted both Thatch's and Sanji's cooking, in your opinion who is the better chef?

**Ace:** Tasted? Are you supposed to taste food?

**Luffy:** Sanji's food is the best.

**Thatch:** You haven't tasted mine.

**Nami:** Does he even taste it before devouring it?

**Usopp:** Beats me.

**Chopper:** You do taste the food, by just having it in your mouth for a few seconds. However, that doesn't mean your brain will tell you what it taste like.

**Sanji:** Oi Ace, what do you mean by that?

**Ace:** Sorry, but I don't think about what is best. Everything that is cooked properly are great. Not like when we were kids, right Luffy?

**Luffy:** I could really eat a crocodile now.

**Sabo:** Or a boar.

**Ace:** Snakes is also great.

_~ASL starts to droll and dream about food from their childhood, while talking about it, making Sanji and Thatch sweat-drop. Even the other pirates are not sure what to think or if they should feel sick by the food choices~_

**Me: **Interesting. So Ace, who cook better?

**Ace:** Both are great cooks. I can't tell who is best. Maybe with a cooking contest?

**Luffy:** Yeah. MEAT!

**Sabo:** That sounds great.

**Thatch:** Alright. I'll beat the kid.

**Sanji:** You're about to eat those words, oldie.

**Me:** Don't fight, cook.

**Sanji and Thatch:** As you command, Devilgirl.

_~Thatch and Sanji leaves to buy stuff for the contest. The pirates are already now discussing who is making the best food. All eager to taste it~_

**Me: **Next question from PirateDragons121 and it's for Sabo. Oh, it's actually two. Do you know what happened to your brothers during the Grey Terminal fire? And if so how did you react when you found out?

**Sabo: **The fire? What happened? Where they there? I was sure they were safe. Ace. Luffy. What happened?

**Ace:** Nothing special happened.

**Luffy:** Bluejam tried to kill us and then Dadan saved us, but after they all fainted, because Ace told them to stop and a wind blow… Oi I know what that was. Ace that was Conquers Haki.

**Ace:** Really? Hmm. Now I think about it, you're right.

**Marco:** Oi weren't you kids?

**Ace:** I was 10.

**Shanks:** Are you kidding? You used Conquers Haki at the age of 10?

**Ace:** It was not my fault. They were about to kill Luffy.

_~All looks between Ace and Luffy, feeling worried and surprised. Luffy shrugs~_

**Luffy: **We got away from the fire and Bluejam. Though Ace and Dadan went missing for a week. The day after Dogra came back from the search, telling us Sabo died.

**Ace:** Yeah. That was a shock.

**Luffy:** We had to bind Ace to a tree because he wanted to kill the person killing Sabo.

**Sabo:** He is a Celestial Dragon.

**Usopp:** Déjà vu?

**Nami:** Totally.

**Sabo:** What do you mean?

**Zoro:** Was that also a reason why you hit that Celestial Dragon back then, Luffy?

_~All looks at Luffy. All, but the Straw Hats, has wide open eyes, disbelief writing all over their faces. Ace and Sabo has become slight pale~_

**Ace: **Tell me you didn't punch a Celestial Dragon, Luffy.

**Sabo:** It's not true, is it?

**Luffy:** He shot Hachi.

**Sabo:** Hachi?

**Nami:** A Fishman that became our friend.

**Ace and Sabo:** Ohhh.

**Shanks:** Luffy you haven't changed at all. I swear you are a troublemaker.

**Nami:** You should just know.

**Me:** Oi, oi. It's enough. Ace, Luffy. You have some stories to tell your brother. And the others. Now to the next question from PirateDragons121 … Oi everyone get lost. The next person to be questioned won't like you being here.

**Ace:** Who is it?

**Me:** Hancock. Well, Luffy can stay, but the rest, get lost.

**Luffy:** Hancock? What is the question?

**Me:** I'm asking her and not you. Now go.

_~Everyone leaves and soon Hancock shows up, giving Devilgirl a deadly look, until she tell her that Luffy is around and that she will tell her where, if she answers the question~_

**Me: **Hey Hancock. Actually there are two questions. Here they come: Hancock why are you in love with Luffy? And are you jealous of Nami and Robin for getting to spend so much time with him?

**Hancock:** _~Luffy_. He's just so … handsome, cute and … HOW DARE YOU QUESTIONING ME? You filthy woman.

**Me**: Calm down Hancock-sama. Please just answer and I'll let you know where Luffy are.

**Hancock**: _~Luffy …_ I hope those two women know that Luffy is _mine_. I wish I could be at his side all the time. No other woman should be that close to him … On the other hand they are someone he cares for … Oh I don't want them to be there. Tell me Devilgirl, where are those two? I want to take care of them.

**Me**: You have to ask Luffy.

**Hancock**: _~Luffy … _Tell me woman, where is he?

_~Devilgirl tells her and she leaves. Hancock can be very scary~_

**Me: **Wow. This was … interesting. Seems Hancock is blindly in love with Luffy. I don't fear for Nami and Robin, but for the sanity of Sanji. Nah, he'll get over it somehow.

**Shakky:** It's kind of cute, don't you think?

**Me:** Hell, Shakky. Where did you come from?

**Shakky:** I'm just looking out for you.

**Me:** Thanks. Well one more question and it's from Luffy's sister. Welcome back, my dear reader. Law it's for you, so get in here.

_~Law comes in looking annoyed~_

**Law: **Why is it you're doing this again?

**Me:** Because it's fun. Well, here you go Law: How did you get your submarine?

**Law:** That's a secret.

**Me:** You're so mean.

**Law:** Maybe I'll let you know in the manga/anime.

**Me:** But you're in no condition to do so now.

**Law:** Well, I stole it.

**Me:** Doesn't sound reliable.

**Law:** I made it.

**Me:** Now you're messing with me.

**Law:** I had to be incognito. With the submarine the marine and Doflamingo had a hard time finding me.

**Me:** I guess so. So how did you get it?

**Law:** Make something up. I'm out.

_~Law leaves and Devilgirl sighs. It seems not all are in the mood to answering all questions~_

**Me:** I'm sorry Luffy's sister. I couldn't really get him to answer. He's in a bad mood. Maybe because of the last chapter.

**Shanks:** It wasn't a fun chapter.

**Me:** I really don't like Law, so I'm not that sorry.

**Shanks:** Harsh.

**Me:** I don't give a damn. Well, I'm still taking questions, though I have a lot to answer and not that much time. However, as promised, I will answer the questions, so don't worry. It might take some time, but I'll get there.

**Shakky:** Take your time, Devilgirl. You do have a lot on your mind lately.

**Me:** Yeah. Though I will not abandon this FF.

**Shanks:** Nobody said it had to be uploaded every week, dearest. It's what you want, but if you don't have the energy, inspiration or time, then you can't. Don't push yourself to hard, Devilgirl.

**Me:** I know, I know. Now time for relaxing. Oh and your reviews don't have to be a question. It can be your thoughts about what was discussed here and what you think about this FF. Have a nice weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Re-uploaded, due to some unknown problems. I've doubled checked everything and it shouldn't be gibberish now.**

* * *

**Me:** Hey there fellows. I'm sorry for the wait. Therefor you get an extra long chapter. Oh and to clear some misunderstandings: I'm Devilgirl83. I just changed my name. I might tell you why another time. Let's get started.

**Ace:** "You did what? Why?

**Thatch:** I liked Devilgirl. You remind me of one.

_~Author throws Thatch out, not happy about his words and glares at all the others, daring them to say something_~

**Sabo:** She's scary.

**Marco:** So why a D.?-yoi

**Me:** It's a secret, but if you're nice, I'll tell you.

**Marco:** Fine. Onto the question then -yoi.

**Me:** You said it Marco. It's from DianasLilleMus and she is asking Dragon what he would do if he met Luffy again. Would you greet him or just go in another direction?

**Dragon:** So it's come to me.

**Sabo:** Seems so.

**Me:** Just answer. My followers have waited too long for this.

**Dragon:** It would depend on the situation.

**Me:** What do you mean?

**Dragon:** Would he need my help again or is he doing fine?

**Me:** How should I know?

**Dragon:** If he's in need of my help …

**Sabo:** He won't need your help again. I'll be watching his back.

**Me:** Sabo shut it. Let Dragon finish.

**Dragon:** Someday I will introduce myself to my son.

**Me:** Before or after an all-out fight?

~_Dragon smirks secretly and no matter what, he won't tell more_~

**Me:** Alright I get it. Only Oda knows. Next question is from Trich and it's for Whitebeard. You are always talking about how you care for your sons. Don't you want to have some daughters too? Or are you one of these old geezers who deem women as worthless creatures? What about your nurses? Do you care about them? Or are u in reality just some old macho?

**Whitebeard:** I do care for all on my ships and though I call them sons, the females are included. Whitney Bay is also one of my 'sons', if you understand.

**Me:** Why not call them daughters?

**Whitebeard:** Habits.

**Me:** Hard to change, I guess.

**Whitebeard:** You should know. Besides, I do not deem women as worthless creatures, but have you seen how the world is? It's dangerous and women don't tend to seek out danger. How many women do you think would freely become a pirate or a marine, getting strong and beat other strong people? Watch or read One Piece and you'll see that only few are actually living up to the danger in the world.

**Me:**Damn. You make it sound like women are weak.

**Whitebeard:** All are weak, if they don't train the body or mind.

**Me:** True.

**Marco:** If there are some strong women out there, who also have the same beliefs as we have, we don't mind having them as nakama -yoi.

**Me:** Good comeback. Well next is for all character … Hmm … Sengoku, Whitebeard, Shanks, Garp and Rayleigh, would you mind helping me keep peace for this one?

_~The men nods, as they know what Sheila is cable of~_

**Me:** Thanks. The questions is from IAMLevi: Why did you rebel against god, and are now whispering stories in human's minds for them to write out. Why are all of the characters based on all of the Fallen? To have humans worship you as Gods? Why are there persona! things about Satan and his brother lover? Why O God whhyyyyyyyyy!? Devil Fruit lol. Yep, thus show isn't made by the Devil's minions?

**Garp:** What the hell?

**Sengoku:** Rebel against God?

**Zoro:** I don't believe in God anyway. I don't know what this IAMLevi gets upset with.

**Luffy:** Does he speaks of meat?

**Ace:** You're hopeless Luffy.

**Sabo:** I'm pretty sure that this question should be for Oda-kun.

**Shanks:** Devil's minions? What is it IAMLevi is trying to ask?

**Thatch:** Beats me.

**Akainu:** All pirates are Devils. This show is to tell how wrong it is to be a pirate.

**Benn:** Have you actually read the manga or watched the show?

**Yasopp:** It's all about freedom and adventure.

**Izo:** Stop talking nonsense. Geez. IAMLevi, I'm sure this show is only for entertainment. Sure it has become a big show, loved by many and there is a lot of FF out there, based on the characters from OP, but so is it with other shows. If I was to analyze your questions I would say …

**Thatch:** And here he goes again.

**Izo:** Stop interrupting me, Thatch. As I was saying …

**Ace:** PARTY.

**Garp:** No, training time.

**Luffy:** Help Jiji is here.

**Sabo:** He's been here all the time.

**Izo:** Nobody is listening. Oi Sheila, a little help please?

**Me:** It's enough. Sorry IAMLevi, but it seem your question is making them all irritated, confused and bored. That's all I can do for you, before a fight breaks out.

**Rayleigh**: Well said, Sheila. By the way I want to read that story.

**Me:** It's not done. The first chapter is about to take form.

**Rayleigh: **Still. I'm curious.

**Me:** Whatever. On to the next and last question for today. It's from a guest and it's for Gin. When are you going to show up in the New World?

**Gin:** Me? In the New World? Did you even read the manga or watched the anime?

**Don Krieg:** I killed him.

**Me:** We don't know that.

**Zeff:** Gin was just a small fry.

**Gin:** Hey!

**Me:** Cut it.

**Sanji**: What are you doing here old geezer?

**Zeff:** Want to have a lesson, brat?

**Me:** I said cut it. Jeez. If you're not nice, I will show you to fear the author. Gin, do you think you will come to the New World?

**Gin:** If we've been training more and put ourselves together, we might get the courage and fighting spirit back. Then we will get our revenge against Luffy.

**Me:** Big words. Luffy is now in a totally different league by now. Fighting a strong Shichibukai.

**Luffy:** YEAH! I'm going to kick Mingo's ass.

**Me:** We know. Now I'm tired of you guys being here. You're causing too much trouble.

**Thatch:** Here, dear Sheila. A hot cup of tea, just for you.

**Me:** Thank you Thatch. That's nice of you.

**Thatch:** Everything to make you less stressed, dear.

**Me:** You're kind. You can stay.

**Izo:** He'll get on your nerves soon enough.

**Me:** That's why I've decided that you, Marco, Rayleigh, Shanks, Benn, Robin, Brook, Chopper, Nami and Roger can stay.

**Shanks:** PAAARTY.

**Benn:** Like always.

**Mihawk:** Bad choice, Sheila.

**Me:** Alright. The pirates, Koala and Sabo can stay. The rest, get lost.

_~The rest leaves the house a little annoyed. The pirates starts a party to cheer up Sheila and because they are pirates~_

**Me:** Don't worry. This isn't the last chapter. There are more questions to be answered, so stay tuned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: **This and some of the following chapters are going to be slight different. Dark had many questions and I sorted them out. Therefor I will be asking the Straw Hats first.

**Luffy: **That's' why it's just us here.

**Robin: **Interesting.

**Me: **There are 17 questions, so let's get on with it. You go first Luffy. What would you do if you were in Ace's place at the war of the best and you were the one captured instead of Ace? Who do you think would come for you?

_~Luffy tilts his head and starts to think. His face is getting red~_

**Luffy: **I would smile. If I had been captured, I would know that I did my best to become the King of Pirates. I'm prepared to die for it.

**Me:** We know. So do you think someone would have come for you?

**Luffy.: **Ace and my crew.

**Usopp: **Don't you think Shanks would come for you?

**Nami:** Or your father?

**Luffy:** Why would they? If Shanks came, he would break our promise and my dad? I don't know if he cares. Oi Sabo would come too, right?

**Me:** I think he would. After all you are his baby brother and he looks out for you.

**Zoro: **I will definitely be there. It sounded like hell.

**Nami: **Of course you would get excited by the idea of facing the strongest marines. Jeez, I'm surrounded by brainless morons.

**Robin: **Wouldn't you try to get there? To save Luffy-kun?

**Nami:** We all would. He's our reckless, idiot captain. We are lost without him.

_~The straw Hats smiles fondly. Luffy just grins, knowing they will try and be there for him, just like he is there for them~_

**Me: **Alright. Next question is for Sanji. What would you do, if you ran into a fan club of girls that are in love with you and who ran away seconds after you met them, crying and saying that you didn't deserve them because you were too amazing?

_~Zoro snorts, causing Sanji to pick a fight with him instead of answering. Nami hits both on the head, telling Zoro to shut it and Sanji to answer. Good writer has her~_

**Sanji: **I know I'm amazing and awesome, but they shouldn't be shy. I have love enough for all of them and they do deserve my love.

_~Sanji starts daydreaming of all the girls in love with him. The crew, except Zoro, sweat drops. Writer chuckles and finds the next question~_

**Me: **It's for you Robin-san. How did you eat your devil fruit?

**Robin: **I guess you all know about my past, right? It was a fruit I found, while searching for some food late autumn. Before I met Dr. Clover and the others. I was hungry and ate it.

**Me: **Does it really taste that disgusting?

**Robin, Luffy, Chopper and Brook: **Yes.

**Me: **Makes me think twice of eating one myself.

**Sanji: **What kind of fruit would you eat, my lovely Sheila?

**Me:** It's a secret. And now you're out of your dreams, here's the next question for you. What would you do if Ivankov turned Zoro into a girl?

_~Sanji stares at writer with a horrified face, while Zoro seems very anode by that thought. Luffy, Usopp, Brook and Franky are all laughing hard at the imagination of Zoro being a girl, while Nami chuckles and Robin smiles fondly~_

**Sanji: **What have I done to Dark, since I get such an awful question? I can't treat a woman ill, but knowing she once was a man and my rival … Arg I can't and will not hit a woman, no matter what they were before. I'll make sure we never meet Ivankov.

**Luffy:** But Iva-chan is so awesome. He saved my life.

**Me: **Sorry, but no time for discussions. Next question is for Nami. What would you do if the glass bracelet that you 'gave' to Luffy was a treasure map after he gave it to Sanji?

**Nami:** What bracelet? A treasure map? Luffy where is it?

_~Luffy has no idea of what Nami is talking about~_

**Me: **I think Dark is asking for the bracelet you gave Buggy and not Sanji. You know in Impel Down.

**Luffy: **Oh. Buggy wanted it and I gave it to him, as he helped me.

_~Nami starts to sulk, while Robin tries to soothe her. Seems the thought of losing a treasure map is hard on her, but harder that Luffy gave it to Buggy~_

**Me: **So many questions. Next is for Luffy. What would you get more jealous over, Ace and Sabo both getting married and having kids, or Ace and Sabo getting to eat the last two pieces of meat on earth (there might be more in space)?

**Luffy: **Them eating the last piece of meat. I want that.

**Sanji:** What a weird question. Why would Luffy care if his brothers got married and having kids?

**Franky: **Beats me.

**Me: **Stop interrupting. I have more questions. This one is hard and it's for you Sanji. What would you do if you were told by one girl to kill some guy but told by another girl to save the same guy?

**Sanji: **So two girls want me to kill and save the same guy? Why would they even ask me to do that?

**Me:** Maybe because they know you can't resist a girl's request?

**Sanji:** It's not fair. I want to help both, but I can't. Arg. Why dark, why?

_~Sanji drops onto the floor. It's as if Perona has used her negative hollow against him. Poor Sanji. Zoro keeps smirking~_

**Me: **Okey Zoro, your turn. What would you do if Sanji told you that he loves you?

_~Silence. Sanji jerks up and starts to become really annoyed by Dark (let's hope you're a girl). Zoro seems to be on a killing range, having his hands on his katanas and looks murderous. Writer hides behind Luffy~_

**Zoro:** I'll chop him up. Next question.

**Me: **Uhm, okey. It's for you again, Zoro. How do you get out from under a sprig of mistletoe?

**Zoro:** What's the deal?

**Me: **If you are standing under the mistletoe, you practically tell people to kiss you.

**Zoro:** I'll cut that thing to pieces.

**Me:** You'll cut everything I guess. Oh well, next three is for Luffy. How did you train yourself to eat while sleeping? I would love to be able to do this.

**Luffy: **I just wished to eat, so I sat at the table, ordered Sanji to cook and bring me food. Then I fell asleep and as the food came, I ate. It's easy.

**Me:** For you, yes. I guess it's about willpower. Next question Luffy. What do you think would've happened if your dad and the revolutionary army helped you get Ace back in the war of the best?

**Luffy:** More fighting? I don't know what would've happened. Nobody does. Ray-sama told me that I should think about what if. It would only make me feel worse.

**Me:** Rayleigh is wise. We will never know if Ace would have lived or not, had Dragon or Sabo shown up. So let's not go there. Next question Luffy. Can you do an impression of everyone on your crew and each of your brothers?

_~Luffy nods and starts making impressions of each Straw Hat, Ace, Sabo, Shanks, Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo and others. Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky are laughing along with writer. Robin takes over her writing until she is calmed down~_

**Robin:** This is very interesting. Luffy-kun, Sanji-kun and Zoro-kun it's for you. What would you do if a girl that was about 10 years old fell onto the sunny in the middle of the new world, and you later found out that she was a slave and was forced to eat a devil fruit which allowed her to escape after 1,700 years because she is immortal and bursts into flames that incinerate her body until she regenerates, and it was a mythical zoan type fruit that turns her into a giant with golden wings and lion back legs, and then can also turn into a Smirgh which is an animal that is like the Persian equivalent of a phoenix that has golden flames and is part lion, part wolf, part peacock?

~_The monster trio looks confused, Luffy more than the others~_

**Robin:** Dark is asking what we would do if a girl landed on Sunny and she once been a slave. She has escaped after being enslaved for 1.700 years. She is a Devil Fruit user and immortal, because she bursts into flames that incinerate her body until she regenerates. It's a Mythical Zoan type that turns her into a Smirgh, which is an animal that has golden flames and is part lion, part wolf, part peacock.

**Luffy:** She'll join the crew of course. She sounds awesome.

**Sanji:** I'll make her something to eat. Slaves don't get enough to eat.

**Zoro:** If she is o no danger, she can stay. Or else …

**Me: **…you cut her into pieces. We got that. Thanks Robin-san. Next question is for Usopp. What would you have said if I had told you, before the two years of training, that most of your past lies will come true for a few minutes in Dressrosa?

**Usopp:** What lies?

**Me:** Well, you did say you had a lot of followers, right? God Usopp, should I say more? And what about small people, the huge goldfish and other stories you used to tell Miss Kaya?

_~Usopp grins embarrassed~_

**Usopp: **I think I wouldn't believe you, if you had told me about it before it happened. Guess I can foresee the future, eh?

**Zoro: **Don't boost his self-esteem further. The last thing we need is his bragging again.

**Nami: **Come to think of it, Dark and Sheila has a point there. Creepy.

**Chopper:** You're amazing Usopp. You can see the future?

**Me: **That's enough. Chopper this one is for you. What do you think of Law?

**Chopper:** He's a good doctor, but scary. I sure could learn something from him, but he has to learn how to talk to patience. He is to cold hearted.

**Me:** Wow. Thanks Chopper. Here's some cotton candy.

_~Chopper smiles brightly and starts to eat his cotton candy~_

**Me: **Brook this is for you. Why are you scared of ghosts if you are Satan yourself?

**Brook:** Have you ever met a ghost? They are scary as hell.

**Me:** But aren't you a ghost yourself, in some way?

**Brook:** I'm a musician, Sheila. A talking and singing skeleton. It's in my heart, though I don't have any. Yohohohoho.

**Me: **Some consider a talking and walking skeleton as a ghost, you know.

**Brook: **Well, I was scared of myself for a while, but I got used to it. Guess something doesn't change, though I can't change, because I'm all bones. Yohohoho.

**Me:** Whatever. Well, last question and it's for all, but not Luffy. What would you say as you were dying, at the hand of Blackbeard, to Luffy.

_~Silence falls over the crew, as they think about the question~_

**Robin: **I would thank him for giving me back my hope, dream and life.

**Nami:** Tell him to kick Blackbeard's ass, before telling how happy I was to have met him.

**Chopper:** That he can become the King of Pirates, because he is stronger than anyone.

**Usopp:** To tell my father what we've been through together. All our adventures and ups and downs.

**Franky:** I would tell Luffy to find a great crew and show the world they can't break him.

**Brook:** I would give him my treasure and tell him to greet Laboon from me.

**Sanji:** That he shouldn't eat all the meat a once.

**Zoro: **Tell him to hurry and kill Blackbeard, before we all die.

**Luffy:** I won't allow him to kill my crew. No one will ever die again. That's my promise, so it won't happen.

**Me: **And with that, I'm done. It's a longer chapter, I know, but I wanted to cover all the questions from Dark to the straw Hats. Next time will be more questions from Dark. I also wanted to make up for being silent with this FF. Just had too much to focus on answering your questions, so forgive me. And forgive me if this is too rushed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: **Sorry for the wait again. I've been very busy and as I finally got time, I got sick :( Well, I'm feeling better, so here I am.

**Thatch:** She got better because I took good care of her.

**Izo:** It was my care that made her better.

**Ace:** Brothers, brothers. We all now it was ...

_~Falls on the floor snoring~_

**Me: **Stop it. Well, as you might guess, the next questions is for some of the Whitebeard pirates and it's from Dark. First question is for Thatch. What pranks would you play on Marco, if you were a ghost and you could still prank him, even though he couldn't see you?

**Marco:** Oi that's not a fair question -yoi.

**Thatch:** A prank on Marco? And he wouldn't know it's me?

_~Thatch's smirks evilly and his eyes shines~_

**Izo:** Oi, Dark don't give him any bad ideas now. And Sheila, how dare you ask it for her. Don't you have a filter?

**Me:** Sorry Izo, but the concept of this is that fans can asks questions, I'll given them to you and you can choose whether to answer or not. So Thatch, will you answer?

**Thatch:** It would definitely be something he would be able to laugh at some day. Eventually. I hope. I'm sorry, but I don't reveal my pranks before I do them, unless someone is in on them. Oi Dark, maybe we could get together and plan a few? ;)

**Me:** Good point, Thatch. Then next question. Oh two for you, sleepy head. Ace, what would you do, if you found Teach using the Gomu Gomu no Mi, because he killed Luffy and gained the title as a Shichibuaki (Warlord), just because you couldn't find him in time?

_~Ace growls darkly and his eyes are dangerously cold~_

**Ace: **I would roast that chicken.

**Marco: **And we'll be by your side then.

**Izo:** Then we'll show him what true fear taste like.

**Haruta:** He'll be damned.

**Vista:** And we won't be the only ones to want him pay.

**Ace:** Shanks and his crew will be there too. And I'll leave Oyaji and fulfill Lufyf's dream with his crew in honor of Luffy.

**Whitebeard:** And we'll help you, my son.

**Whitebeard pirates:** Teach will be dead sooner than he'll think. Nobody messes with our family or the family of Akagami (Shanks).

**Me:** Easy now. I'm glad that never happened. I'll be sad too, becase whenever Luffy smiles, I can't help but smile myself. Well, next question Ace. What would you do if you found Zoro and Luffy kissing and you din't know that they were standing under a mistletoe, which Izo had planted earlier to make you and Marco kiss each other? You'll realize this days later.

**Ace:** WHAT? I'll think I would tore Zoro away. Nobody takes the innocent away from my baby bro. It's his charm. Damn you Izo, what are yo planning?

~_Ace glares at Izo, _who_ looks amuse at the thought of Marco and Ace having to kiss each other. Marco's eyes are slight narrowed, but his face holds its bored expression. Thatch and Haruta sticks there heads together. Writer wonders what they are up to~_

**Me: **Brothers will be brothers no matter what. Okey Marco, next two are for you. What would you do if Thatch haunted you?

**Marco:** Ignore him -yoi.

**Thatch:** Aw come on. I now you miss me.

**Marco. **Next question, Sheila -yoi.

**Thatch:** ~_Mar~co~_ I'm coming for you.

**Marco: **I don't think you have all day, Sheila.

**Me: **Fine. Do you think you would get used to the name mama Pineapple, if you had raised Luffy from birth?

_~Marco's eyes twists annoyed and he gazes deadly at the others, including writer and Whitebeard. Thatch, Ace and Haruta tries hard no to laugh out loud, their faces already red~_

**Marco:** Where does that nickname come from -yoi?

**Me:** Another Fanfiction. I laughed so hard as Luffy gave you that name.

**Marco:** Sheila. That. Is. Not. Funny.

**Thatch:** But it is.

**Ace:** And it's so wait, why does he calls Marco that?

**Me: **I'll let you read the story one day and you'll see. Next question is for Thatch. What do you do for Marco's birthday every year?

**Thatch:** I make the best dinner and cake ever. Each year. Though the pineapple flavored cake weren't a success with him. I liked it though. It was fresh and sweet. Oh and then there is a HUGE party. I'll even dance for him. I think. I can't remember, because I'm mostly too drunk.

**Marco:** He falls asleep in my bed -yoi.

**Me:** Next time, throw him on the floor. And seriously, pineapple flavored cake? Yikes. Note to you Thatch, I do not like pineapple either.

**Marco:** I'll do that -yoi.

**Thatch: **Oi, not fair Sheila. And note received. No pineapple flavor for you.

**Me: **Thanks. Ace these two are for you and they are the last for you. First, what would you do, if you found out that Luffy has married someone and had kids?

**Ace:** Think it's a joke and visit my brother. If it's true, I'll kick that women and take Luffy with me. He belongs to the sea and there is no way I'm letting a woman and some kids take that away from him.

**Me:** Wow. What if that woman is Nami?

**Ace:** She won't do that. His crew knows what the sea, freedom and adventures means to him. Sure having kids _can_ be an adventure, but that's not for Luffy. Can you imagine him having kids? He's one himself.

**Me: **True. Well next one for you Ace and you're off the hook. How many times have you've been captured by the marines, other pirates and slave traders because you fell asleep?

**Ace:** Before I got my first bounty, I was captured a few times by some other pirates, but they learnt not to mess with fire. After my first bounty, never. My crew got my back.

**Me:** I guess there has been time where it was really close. Oh and Dark agrees with you that shirts are really uncomfortable and she also prefers not to wear one, but she does wear a sports bra, since she's a girl.

**Ace: **Yeah there were times when it was close. And thumbs up for a cool girl like you, Dark.

_~Thatch is drooling over the thought of Dark no wearing anything but a small pair of shorts and a sports bra. Izo hits him on the head and they start bickering, until Marco tells them off~_

**Me:** Wow. Marco two questions for you and you're off the hook too. First, how depressed are you now that Teach has caused the death of Thatch, Ace and Whitebeard?

**Marco:** I'll kill him for that betrayal. One day he'll get what he deserves. We all will be there and show him not to mess with our family.

**Izo:** And he'll see that though he got away twice, the third time is not his charm, but ours.

**Jozu:** We won't let him lay another finger on our family, which also includes the Straw Hats.

**Haruta:** Luffy is all that is left of Ace's will. We will protect him with our lives.

**Vista:** Never will we let anyone in our family go through that pain again.

**Marco:** We'll let him pay.

**Me: **Such strong words and feelings. I'm with you on this. Last question for you Marco. How much do you miss Thatch's and Ace's pranks and do you like your new role as a captain?

**Marco:** Oi that was two questions, Sheila. Well, their pranks could lift up the spirits a little and we do need that. And for my role as captain ...? Why don't you wait and see -yoi.

**Thatch: **I knew it. He misses us.

**Me: **Thatch, dear. Would you mind waiting for the teary things until this chapter is done? It's long already and I have more questions to ask.

**Thatch:** Sorry dear Sheila. Any more for me?

**Me: **No only two for Whitebeard and then you guys are all off the hook.

**Thatch:** Then I'll bake a chocolate cake for you.

**Me:** My weakness. Thanks Thatch. Well, Oyaji, your turn. How much Sake do you drink on an average day, compared to your birthday?

**Whitebeard:** Gurahahaha. Sake is all I drink, Dark. Though the nurses don't like it, but I'm an old pirate and it's my damn right to die and I wish. I would say I drink about 1½ time as much as normal when it's my birthday or a party.

**Me:** Well, you only live once (unless you live in the world of Dragonball). Dark also wants to know if she can join your crew, because she want's a real family.

**Whitebeard:** You are welcome Dark. Wear my mark with pride and protect your new family with honor.

**Me: **So wonderful said. If it wasn't because I have a hard time choosing where to live, I might go with you, but you know that. Instead, I'm staying here, where you all can visit and we can have a good time. Oh I have some questions for some revolutionaries as well, or more likely four for Sabo and one for Koala. So if you don't mind leaving for a moment, all of you, I will ask them. Then we can party.

_~Whitebeard nods and orders all out, so write can talk with Sabo and Koala~_

**Me:** Let's us start with the ladies, shall we? It's still from Dark. Koala, what did you do when you found out that Fisher Tiger had died because he had brought you back to your home town?

**Koala:** It was a brutal awakening for me. First I had been enslaved, then freed and then my savior died, bringing me home. It was then I made myself a promise to change this world and so I trained hard to become the person I am today.

**Me:** I found that story so heart touching. And you've become a strong, independent and beautiful young woman.

**Koala:** Thanks you Sheila.

**Me: **Well, Sabo are you up for 4 questions?

**Sabo:** Sure.

**Me:** What would you do if you were told that both Ace and Luffy was killed in the war?

**Sabo:** Live out their dreams. I would have gathered Luffy's crew and continued his voyage in memory of him.

**Me:** Touching. Now to something more ... happy. Who do you like and how did you met her/him?

**Sabo:** Him? Well, I guess with all these Yaoi FF out there, I shouldn't be surprised. Right now there isn't anyone.

**Me:** Really? Well, fine. Next question. What would you do if Dark told you that a girl, from another dimension without Haki, can use Conquers Haki (She's not sure that scaring people away by just looking at them, counts as using Conquesrs Haki, but if it does, then she can use it)?

**Sabo:** As far as I have understand it, Conquers Haki is depended on the owners will. Like intimidating people, just with a glare, but far more complex. I think what dark can do is to intimidate people. With Conquers Haki, she should have been able to knock them out. Maybe it's her world's Conquers Haki? Who knows, right? There are lot of things humans doesn't understands.

**Me:** I'm impressed, Sabo. Last question for today and then party. What seven people do you think represent the seven deadly sins?

**Sabo:** Who I think represent the deadly sins? Let me see ... Lust would be Sanji. Luffy would definitely represent Gluttony, Zoro is Laziness, Doflamingo Greed, Wrath would be Akainu, Buggy Envy and Mihawk Pride. And don't kill me for thinking so, though we cann all agree on Luffy, right?

**Me: **Right. Ace and Bonney would fit that one too, but I guess most pirates fits the deadly sins ...? Well, enough of thinking. Let's have a party.

**Luffy:** Yeah.

_~Writer jumps up, not having heard or seen him coming. Sabo and Ace laughs, while Thatch and Sanji hits Luffy for scaring write. Soon the house is filled with pirates, Ace having called around~_

**Me: **Well, what's a party without friends? Now I just have to get Shanks and Thatch drunk enough so they don't try anything stupid again, like trying to sleep in my bed next to me. ~_Oh Marco~_

_~Writer runs out to find Marco. Izo finish the chapter~_

**Izo:** Sheila will still be here, reading your questions and as long as you have some, she'll do this FF. So don't forget to review, even if it might take some time before she get's to make us answer (I won't mind getting some questions).


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: **Wow it's been too long since I updated this one. Sorry for all who waited for it. So let's begin. This chapter will answer the last questions from Dark for now. To make sure I'm unharmed, while asking the more dangerous people questions, I have Mihawk and Rayleigh as bodyguards. Wine and booze is a great thing.

**Rayleigh:** And don't forget we get to read _all_ of your FF.

**Me:** Yeah, though I fear for it.

**Rayleigh:** Don't fear it. No matter what, I won't let any harm come to you.

**Me:** Thanks, Ray-sama. Well first question is for yo Doflamingo. Welcome back, I hope you won't blame me. Well, here it is: What would you do, if I told you that I once saw a friend of mine kiss a poster of you?

**Doflamingo: **Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu. So even though I'm evil, there are some liking me? Introduce me to your friend. We might have some fun. Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu.

**Me:** Fun? I don't think I like your thoughts of fun.

**Doflamingo:** I doubt you're the friend, Tray. But we can have fun too. You don't need to be scared or shy. I will show you how a man should fulfill every desire of a woman's body.

**Me:** Now you sound like Shanks and Thatch. I think I pass for now.

**Doflamingo:** Those losers have no idea what they are doing. Shall we?

**Me:** As I said, I think I'll pass. I still have a lot of questions to answer. Dellinger you are up next. Who do you think would win between yo and Dark? Dark with her black belt or you, without your pointy shoes?

**Dellinger:** Easy. I would win. I don't rely completely on my shoes, though they are awesome.

**Me:** Could be an awesome fight to watch.

**Doflamingo:** Dellinger would win. You 'normal' humans are pathetic.

**Me:** Oi, oi. I might not be good in any sports, but I can write you out of this, so shut it, Doffy.

_~Doflamingo growls at writer, but she stays firm, knowing that Rayleigh is protecting her~_

**Doflamingo:** Fine. We are leaving.

_~Donquixote family are leaving, which makes writer sigh in relief, only to remember who is next up. This is going to be a long day~_

**Me: **Next up are some from the worst generation. Kidd you go first. What would you say if Dark told you that you were her least favorite Kid of the three she/he know? (1. Kaito Kid, 2. Death the Kid)

**Kidd:** Huh? What does that have to do with me? I'm Captain Eustass Kidd. Why should I bother if some pathetic person is thinking less of me than two I have no clue of who is?"

**Me:** He, it's not my fault. I don't know the other tow either.

**Kidd:** Are we done now?

**Me: **No I have a question for Killer and then you can leave. Killer did yo know your helmet look so cool?

**Killer:** Why do you think I have it, duh? Of course it's cool. Come captain, let's leave. This is shitty.

**Me:** Oi, oi. Language.

_~Kidd and Killer just ignores writer and leaves~_

**Me: **I knew this wouldn't be easy. Well, Bonney here's one for you. And don't eat all my cookies. Who do you think would win an eating contest between you, Dark and Luffy? Dark thinks Luffy would win, followed by her/him and then you on the third place.

_~While eating~_** Bonney:** I would love ... to have an eating contest ... with Luffy ... and show him ... that he would loose to me ... I don't think Dark would ... be able to ... hold up ... with Luffy ... and me.

**Me:** Would you stop eating? You're as bad as Luffy. At least I have Sanji to hold him back.

**Bonney:** That love sick cook won't hold me back.

**Me: **I know. Now thanks for your answer, though I think Luffy would win. Well, next up is Capone Bege. Dark as what you would sya if she/he told you that the two of you share the same birthday, that your DF are amazingly useful, but you are super ugly?

**Capone:** There are many people on this earth, so of course I have the same birthday as someone else. Duh, my DF is the best, just wait and see. However, dark is rude. You can't go and said to someone they are super ugly.

**Me:** Aren't you a pirate? Why would you care?

**Capone:** I might be a pirate, but I still have some manners. My mother raise me well, I just don't agree with the World Government and how they run the world.

**Me: **Then why become a pirate and not a revolutionary?

**Capone:** No thanks. Now that you've asked me the questions, I will take my leave. Bye.

**Me:** Uhm. Sure. Well, next is you Teach. ANd don't think I like having you here.

**Teach:** Don't try to hide it, sweetheart. You would love to be a part of my crew, since I'm going to be the strongest and most infamous man, when _I_ become the King of Pirates.

**Me: **Dream on. I won't even want to be at Luffy's side. Well, here's your questions.

_~Dark starts to cry before going into a yelling fit, while punching and kicking Teach with all her/his might~_

**Me: **Why did you have to kill Thatch? Why, why, why, why, why? Dark (and me and probably a lot of fans) thinks he was amazing and would have loved to have him in the manga/anime instead of only being able to see/read about him in FF.

**Teach:** Zehahahaha. Thatch is not that amazing, since I was able to kill him easily. He was not worth of being a commander at all. Besides, he had taken _my_ DF. I don't regret it.

**Me:** You're so evil. Well, one more question and then leave. How many DF's can you eat and how is your body structured weirdly? Is it because you are a time lord and have tow hearts?

**Teach:** You have an odd way of thinking. I can have as many DF's as I want. Some day you'll understand the true power of the Yami Yami no Mi. And no I don't have two hearts and I'm not a time lord. Wait and see. Zehahahaha.

_~Teach leaves with his laughter ringing all over the place, sending chills down the spine of writer~_

**Mihawk:** Don't let him get to your nerves. That's when he wins.

**Me:** Yeah. Hey, wait, who asked you?

_~Mihawk doesn't answer, but calmly sits on the couch drinking red wine~_

**Me:** Hey let's have some more pleasant people. The heart pirates or rather Bepo and Law.

_~Writer tackles Bepo and snuggle close to him. He's so soft and cute~_

**Law:** Just ask Dark's questions already, Tray-ya.

**Me:** Yeah, yeah. Bepo. What would you say, if Dark told you that she/he accidentally keep calling you a panda because of Luffy?

**Bepo:** I'm sorry.

**Law:** You don't have to apologize for that. It's Dark that should apologize.

**Bepo: **I'm sorry, captain-san. Dark, I'm a polar bear.

**Me:** I think we know that, but thanks to Luffy, we keep thinking of you as a panda.

**Bepo:** Then I should make Luffy call me a polar bear.

**Me:** Good luck. Law there's a question for you and then you can leave if you want. Do you want to go to a party with Dark, where you kill all the bread in town and then dissect random animals/people while drinking punch or red wine?

**Law:** That is kind of sick thinking. I like the idea though. When and where?

**Me:** You're so sick. Well,dark you and Law have a party date.

**Law:** Tray-ya give me a call when you know when and where.

**Me:** Sure Law.

_~Law and Bepo leaves. As they leave, Shanks enters, drunk and smiling~_

**Shanks:** Hey pretty, Sheila. I heard there were some questions for me.

**Me:** There is. Two to be exact.

**Shanks:** Then tell me, Shelia dear, what is it Dark want's to know?

**Me: **First if you would ever forgive yourself if you never found that bandit and Luffy and Luffy was sold into slavery?

**Shanks:** What a horrible thought. I would never give up looking for Luffy. Never. I would hunt every slave hunter down and kill all who has slaves and free the slaves. I will find Luffy.

**Benn:** Calm down, captain. It's just a thought.

**Yasopp:** Yeah. We would never allow that bandit to do such thing. You found Luffy and we knew you would.

**Shanks:** I know, but this was another scenery and dark wanted to know what if. Tray, don't make them ask such horrible things Come with the last question.

**Me:** Sorry, Shanks. I have no control over my fans' questions. Well, here the last, then you can leave with Ray-sama. To what length would you go to save Luffy? Like dress like a woman in your next 100 fights, to not drink anything but juice for the rest of your life, kill yourself?

**Shanks:** Eh? Dress like a woman in 100 fight to save Luffy? Why? Yes I would. Give up booze? Horrible, but yes. Kill myself? Luffy won't allow it, but yes. He is the hope of the next generation. I would do anything.

**Benn: **Anything also means kill us.

**Rayleigh:** And even Mihawk.

**Mihawk: **He can try, but he would fail.

**Shanks:** Oi. I'm not weak. Besides I doubt that we'llhave to find out. Luffy is strong and he has a strong crew.

**Me:** You never know. Not with Oda-senpai. well,thanks for your time. Now I have five questions for the marines. Se you soon for our next party, guys.

**Shanks:** It'll be fun as always. I still hope to wake up next to you, Sheila dear.

**Me:** Dream on, Shanks.

_~Shanks smirks and they pirates leaves. Writer sighs and prepare herself for Garp, Akainu and Spandam~_

**Garp: **Bwahahaha. So my dearest Grandsons aren't here today?

**Me:** No and they won't be. Now please have a seat and some tea. Special made for you guys.

**Akainu:** You still have pirates coming for a visit?

**Me:** Akainu. I'm a reporter and my job is to ask the questions the people wants to know. I know it's dangerous, but I do have some strong friends among the pirates and Garp-san promised me he would be here in an instant if I needed him. I got a panic button.

**Akainu:** Then let's get this over with. I have some pirates to catch.

**Me:** I'm sure you have. Then why don't we start with you then? Dark wants to know what you would do if she/he ran at you screaming and with a hord of over a googillion of Ace's fangirls behind her/him?

**Akainu:** That would be a stupid act of all of them. I doubt they can win.

**Me:** That we know, but what would you do? they are civilians.

**Akainu:** Not if they support a pirate. I will capture or kill them.

**Me:** Very well then. Next question for you. Why did you make Buggy a warlord? He's like super weak, even for someone who was on Roger's ship.

**Akainu:** I'm not the one responsible for choosing the Warlords. That's the Goresei. However, the reason I know. He has a great amount of really dangerous pirates from Impel Down following him. After the war, we had a lot of hard work and we didn't have time to hunt him down. As you say, he's a weak pirate and a coward, but he has strong followers. As long as they follow him and we can control him, then the world is safe for those pirates. And he was on Roger's ship, which the world now know. They fear him, but since he's a warlord, they believe we control him.

**Me:** That does actually sound like a good plan and knowing Buggy, he would never think that way. He probably thinks you acknowledge him as a great pirate.

**Akainu: **Then let him think so. Are we done?

**Me:** I have one more questions for you. the one for Spandam and one for Garp.

**Akainu:** Fine.

**Me:** Are you color blind?

**Akainu: **No, why do you ask?

**Me:** As I said, these questions are from Dark. I have no idea why she/he asks this. Maybe she/he will explain it and I can tell you.

**Akainu:** Very well. Hurry up.

**Me: **Okay. Spandam, this one is for you. How would you react if you found out that you are weaker than a regular marine?

**Spandam:** What are you talking about? I'm the great Spandam. I was so close to bring Nico Robin to justice and then the CP9 and the Straw Hats came in between. One day I will bring her to justice, along with Cutty Flam. Just wait and see. I'm not weak.

~_Akainu and Garp stares at Spandam with a face asking him if he is sane and serious, though Spandam doesn't seem to sweat-drops~_

**Me:** If you say so. Garp would you mind close the questions for today?

**Garp:** Not at all, Sheila. So what does Dark want to know?

**Me:** Who is Dragon's mother? dark just wonders, because from what we've seen of him, he seems different from you and Luffy. Like he has more sanity than you two.

**Garp:** Bwhahaha. My wife sure has some influence on the way Dragon is. Who she is? Well, you might see one day.

**Me:** Does Luffy know her? And this is from me.

**Garp:** She took care of him when he was a toddler. Then she went home,leaving him to get stronger on his own.

**Me:** Cruel. well, Luffy did become stronger. I just hope he wasn't too damaged by the harsh and rough life.

**Garp:** He seems alright. Thanks for tea and hopefully you have cookies next time.

**Me:** I will. Because I won't invite Bonney over before you. Well, Dark, I hope you like the answers to your questions. And don't forget to tell me when and where you want to party with Law. And for the rest of you, please leave a review. You don't have to ask a question, if you don't have any. Just let me hear what you think. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:** OMG it's been around a month since I last answered your questions. I'm so sorry for the wait, my dear readers. I just ... don't feel alright. However, I did promise you that I won't abandon this so here I am.

**Rayleigh: **Calm down, Sheila. Take a drink and relax. You're here now, right?

**Me:** Thanks Rayleigh. Well, I got two questions from Dark and both is for the beautiful Hancock. First, what would you do if you had to choose between killing Luffy or watching him become a slave and be forced to see everything that he goes through?

**Hancock:** Who dares to ask me such a thing? I will turn that person to stone and destroy it.

**Me:** Woah. Calm down Hancock. I think Dark wants to know how far you will go for Luffy.

**Hancock:** _~Luffy~ _I will do anything for him. I wont kill him and if he becomes a slave, I will free him. Maybe he then will marry me.

_~Hancock starts to daydream, cheeks pink and eyes shining. Sheila sweat-drops~_

**Me:** Uhm, Hancock? One more question from Dark and I'll allow you to go to Luffy.

**Hancock:** WHAT RELATIONSHIP DO YOU HAVE WITH LUFFY?

**Me:** I see him as a little cute brother. Nothing else.

**Hancock:** Alright, then ask.

**Me: **What would you have done, if Luffy had gone insane because of Ace's death and tried to kill himself?

**Hancock:** I would have helped him. Soothed his pain, trying everything to make him want to live again. It must have been so hard on him. Poor Luffy. LUFFY...

_~Hancock runs out to find Luffy, calling for him. Sheila shakes her head and smiles to Rayleigh, who is just sitting there with a drink and keeps an eye on her~_

**Me:** I guess she is lost. Well, let me see... Oh next question is from my dearest lovely little sis. And it'f for Whitebeard. Oi Oyaji, are you here?

**Whitebeard:** I am, Sheila. A question for me, I take?

**Me:** Yep. It's from DianasLilleMus, my baby sis. She asks if yo want to be her second father. She does love our father, but from time to time she want a father like you. Don't ask me what she means.

_~Whitebeard laughs~_

**Whitebeard:** She is more than welcomed to call me Oyaji, just like you, Sheila. I've heard a lot about her from you and I do think I know what she means. So when do we meet her?

**Me:** Soon. So sis, you do have a second dad ;)

**Rayleigh:** Will you introduce her to all of us?

**Me:** Sure. Well, next question. Oh it's fro Cora-san. Uh spoiler alert for those who don't read the manga. Cora-san, gdesertsand wants to ask you a qustion.

**Corazon:** ...

**Me:** I know. Just write your answer to me. Here it comes. If your brother wasn't such a psycho, you didn't die and Doffy gave your a second chance, would you still have stayed under the wings of the Donquixote Pirates?

_~Corazon is writing his answer~_

**Me: **That's a simple answer. _NO!_ May I ask why?

~_Corazon is writing again~_

**Me: **_We don't share the same beliefs._ Good answer, Cora-san. Now let's see. Ah Law has arrived. I think he'll be happy to see you here.

_~Corazon leaves, only after falling over his own legs a few times~_

**Me:** Next question is from Luffy's sister. Oh that is interesting. I'll make a call.

_~Sheila take the phone, only to realize that she needs the Den Den Mushi. Shaking her head over herself, she picks the Dne Den Mushi and waits for an answer~_

**Me:** Hey Sengoku. I got a question for you or Akainu. It's about making the bounties.

**Sengoku:** _What's about it?_

**Me:** Well, Luffy's sister wants to know if Brook's bounty is kind of a trap, since it say Dead or Alive, when he technically is dead.

**Sengoku:** _... Uhm ... _

**Akainu:** _He's walking, talking, committing crime along with his captain, so he's alive. It's not a trap. Do you have pirates in your house now, Sheila?_

**Me: **No not at all. I'm alone right now. Or sort of. Got Mihawk as company. He wants to make sure I'm _not_ writing something about him.

_~Sheila blinks to Rayleigh, who smirks. Mihawk rolls his eyes and keeps on reading the book he borrowed from Sheila~_

**Akainu:**_ Mihawk you say? He's technically a pirate, but also a Warlord. Fine,make sure not to invite pirates._

**Me: **My house, my rules. Thanks for the answer.

_~Sheila hung up and sighs~_

**Me:** Next question is from a guest. It's for Luffy. Oi Luffy meat.

**Luffy: **Meat?

**Me:** Yup. When you answer the question. Between Ace and Sabo, who do you like the most?

_~Luffy tilts his head, trying to think really hard. His face gets red~_

**Luffy:** Arg I don't know. They are both my brothers and I like both. Is that fine?

**Me:** That's fine. Here you go.

_~Sheila gives Luffy his meat and he swallows it whole, complaining there wasn't more, until Hancock calls and tell him she has food for him and then he's gone, leaving Rayleigh and Sheila chuckling~_

**Me: **He'll never changes. Uh Mihawk next question is for you and is form DianasLilleMus, my sis. She asks what kind of booze you prefer.

**Mihawk: **Red Wine.

**Me:** Me too. I'll make her buy some really good Red Wine to us, when she comes by.

**Mihawk:** For her sake I hope it's good.

**Me:** Do you threaten my sister? If so, you won't get a single drop Wine.

**Mihawk:** I do not threaten her.

**Me: **Good. Okay one more question and I'm done. this one is from joonstar and it's for Cora-san. Still there, Cora-san?

_~Law and Cora-san enters the room~_

**Me:** Good to see you again, Cora-san. Joonstar wants to know if you have ever pulled a prank on a sleeping Doflamingo.

**Corazon:** ...

_~Law stares at Sheila with cold eyes, which she ignores. Corazon then shakes his head and write something down~_

**Me:** _Even if I'm his brother, I would never pull a prank on him while he's sleeping. I didn't have a death wish. _I understand. Doffy is scary. I'm glad Rayleigh is my friend and he has accepted to be here when I ask the more scary pirates questions.

**Rayleigh:** Well, you do have some good booze and it's entertaining. However, you do a great job, Sheila dear.

**Me:** Thanks, Rayleigh. Now I'm tired. I'll try my best to not let you wait this long again, but no promises. Oh and you can still ask questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me:** Oh, oh. It's been almost a month since I answered questions. I'm so very sorry.

**Law: **About time.

**Me: **Then let's start and since you're here, Law, you can answer the question for you from AssimilatingKirk. Do you like Luffy and why/why not?

**Law:** Define like.

**Me:** As in a friend? Lover? Ally?

**Law:** He's an annoying brat, who is too impatient and acts too much on instincts. He has his charms, but I would get insane staying too long with him.

**Me:** That doesn't answer the question clearly.

**Law:** Like I care.

**Me: **Don't be mean, Law.

_~Law shrugs and starts reading a book ignoring everyone~_

**Me:** He's so ... arg.

**DianasLilleMus:** Oi sis, is it time?

**Me:** Hey sis. Yes, your question is up.

**DianasLilleMus:** About time. It was not fair you know.

**Thatch:** Hey DianasLilleMus, what's up?

**DianasLilleMus: **My question is up.

**Izo: **Really? Then what are you doing here?

**Me:** She asked me if she could join our parties and her questions is for all of you guys. Is she allowed to party with us?"

**Thatch:** Sure. Everyone is welcome, especially women.

**Shanks:** Everyone wanting to party with us is welcomed.

**Whitebeard: **I was wondering if we would meet her. Now that I adopted her.

**Sanji: **I'll make the best for her. And you Sheila. And Nami, Robin, Koala, Hancock, Makino and all other women.

**Benn: **Good thing we also have Lucky Roo to make us food.

**Yasopp:** Yeah or we would get some leftovers.

**Sabo:** With Luffy and Ace around there will be no leftovers

**Marco:** True -yoi.

**Me:** Stop blabbering and prepare for a party already.

**Izo:** You're such a bad sister for not inviting her before you know. Come DianasLilleMus, let's get you ready for the party.

_~Izo drags DianasLilleMus with him to give her a make over, while the others starts on preparing the party~_

**Luffy:** Yeah another party. SANJI MEAT.

**Sanji:** Don't yell, you stupid captain.

**Ace:** A party sounds fun. Oi Sheila, is you sister fun?

**Me:** Wait and see.

**Shanks:** Your parties are the best. Booze, gambling, music, food and women.

_~Sheila hits Shanks on his head for thinking about women~_

**Me:** Well, I hereby invite all my readers for a party. Bring your own booze though. I have enough problem keeping the cost low on food (especially meat) and booze for the pirates.

**All:** It'll be fun.

_~Brook starts to play, Sanji, Thatch and Lucky Roo starts cooking, while arguing and suddenly the party is already starting~_

**Me: **Well, the party with last at least until the early mornings or a few days. You never know with pirates. Well, on to the next question. It's from captainmikeallen23. First one is for Luffy. Oi Luffy, listen. What if Akainu is your grandfather on you mother's side? How would you react and what would you say to him?

_~Luffy tilts his head~_

**Luffy:** I don't care. He killed Ace and I will beat him.

**Me:** He would be your family?

**Luffy:** He tried to kill me. And blood don't tell me who my family is.

**Me:** Alright. Beat him up then.

_~Luffy smirks, before going back to the party. Writer goes to another and silent room, calling Akainu~_

**Me:** Oi Akainu. I got a question for you from captainmikeallen23.

_**Akainu: **__Spit._

**Me:** Besides Dragon being the world's most wanted man, why do you hate him so much? People has a theory that Dragon might have married your daughter or sister and had Luffy with her and that's why you hate him so much.

_**Akainu:**__ Dragon is against justice and all who is against justice shall be hunted down and punished. Dragon oppose the World Government. He might call himself a Revolutionary, but he's nothing else than a terrorist. That's why I want to bring him to justice more than anything._

**Me:** And the rumors?

_**Akainu: **__No comment._

_~He ends the conversation~_

**Me: **Well, seems that was all I got from him. I'm glad he even wanted to talk. So last question for today. Oh Izo, good your'e done. It's for you from Dark.

**Izo:** Let me heard, Sheila dear.

**Me:** How did you start dressing like a man and how many guys have asked you out before?

**Izo:** So you want to know why I'm dressing as a woman? I've always loved to dress like this, even as a child. It just became who I am. I like the female clothes, because there are so many colors and styles. I like wearing make-up, because I can become a whole other person. It's just who I am. And for how many guys asking me out? A lot, my dear. Too many sometimes, but we does get a good laugh.

**Me:** I can imagine. Now where did you hid my sister?

**Izo:** She's already partying. Let's go too, Sheila dear.

**Me:** Sure. So readers let me hear those questions. I'm off to a wild party. Got the Straw Hats, the Red-Hair Pirates, the Whitebeard Pirates, Mihawk, Rayleigh, Shakky, Heart Pirates, Sabo, Koala, Makino, Dadan and Hancock here. What a mixed group. See you ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: **I'm back, so let's start :D

**Thatch:** Hey Sheila-san. Where have you been?

**Me:** I needed a break. Don't worry, I will come back to this as long there are questions. Now onto it.

**Thatch:** Should I stay? I mean, those two won't get along together, will they?

**Me:** Aw, you're so sweet. You can stay. Yes Ace, you too.

_~Ace grins, before falling asleep. He won't be of much use that way. Besides, I always got Rayleigh at my side, when I have to deal with more dangerous pirates. Thank god for good booze~_

**Thatch: **Can I ask the question? Can I?

**Me:** Do you want to take over this FF? Well, since you've been so nice and you did ask politely, you can ask the first question for today.

**Thatch: **Yes. You''re the best, Sheila-san. Well this question is from gdesertsand and it's for the Donquixote brothers. Under different circumstances, if Law had gotten into the family as a baby and you decided to adopt him, who would have been Law's role model?

**Doflamingo:** You have some nerve to call me back, Sheila. Do you want me to show you my powers?

**Thatch:** Oi, oi. No threatening the author. If you want to fight, then I'll be your opponent.

**Doflamingo: **What can a dead person do?

**Corazon:** ...

_~Corazon gives Thatch a piece of paper~_

**Thatch:** Let's see what Corazon answers. _I will not let a child get adopted by my brother. I would bring him to safety and to a place where he can be safe._ Well that is a good answer. Children has no place among pirates. It's too dangerous.

**Doflamingo:** I would not allow my brother to take the child away. I would raise Law as my son.

**Me:** I agree with Thatch. Children does not belong among pirates.

_~Doflamingo glares at writer and smirks, playing with his fingers and takes control over writer~_

**Me:** Doflamingo is the best character and I would do anything to ...

_~Ace wakes up, burns the strings. Then Rayleigh and Thatch throws Doflamingo out. Writer sighs in relief~_

**Thatch:** Remind me again why we didn't call him.

**Me:** I have no idea.

_~Corazon gives writer a piece of paper~_

**Me:** _I'll stay and protect you from him. _Great. Three dead people and a living legend is protecting me. Where's Law? gdesertsand had a question for him too.

**Law:** I'm here.

**Me:** Good. What would you do if Ivankov somehow and accidentally turned you into a nice looking lady?

**Law:** Chop him into piece and torture him until he turns me back.

**Me:** You're so sadistic.

**Law:** So?

**Me:** I don't get why you have so many fans. Sure your past is tragic, but still. You're a doctor. You shouldn't take pleasure in torturing or inflecting people with pain. Not even love the thought of others being in pain.

**Law:** I'm a pirate. Then a doctor.

**Me:** Whatever. Onto the next question. It's from Akatsuki-Metal. Zoro it's for you. What would you do if Tashigi kissed you?

**Zoro:** Who?

**Me:** The marine captain, who's with Smoker.

_~Zoro tilts his head~_

**Me:** The woman looking like Kuina.

**Zoro: **Her name is Tashigi? Why would a marine want to kiss me?

**Me:** Maybe because she likes you?

**Zoro: **Why would she like a pirate?

**Me:** Jeez, I don't know. Just answer the damn question.

**Zoro:** Nothing.

**Me:** Nothing? Why?

**Zoro:** Why should I do something? It's not like I like her.

**Me: **So what if she died in front of you with no warning? Would you feel anything and what will you do?

**Zoro:** I will see if there is enemies nearby. if not, i will bring her to a place where she can be found and leave.

**Me:** That's harsh. But kind that you will make sure she's found.

**Zoro:** I'm not responsible for her. She's a marine and I'm a pirate. She wants my most precious sword and I would not let her have it. If she died it would make a problem go away.

**Me: **You're hard. Well, Akatsuki-Metal had a question for Tashigi and Smoker too. I'll call them.

**Smoker:** _Vice admiral Smoker._

**Me:** Hey Smoker-kun, Tray D. Sheila here.

**Smoker:** _How did you get my number?_

**Me:** Garp-san. Hey Smoker-kun is Tashigi there too?

**Smoker:**_ She is. Do you ahve trouble with the pirates, Tray?_

**Me:** Never. Just got a question for her and one for you. Let's ask her first. Tashigi what would you do if Zoro kissed you?

**Tashigi:**_ Eh? Why would you ask such a question? I would push him and kick him. There is no way I would let a pirate kiss me, especially not _him.

**Me:** Calm down. I just ask the questions my fans have.

**Smoker:**_ I won't let the Straw Hats get near her._

**Me:** Yeah, yeah. This one is for you Smoker-kun. If a fight broke out between the Marine, Revolutionaries and the Pirates, what would you do?

**Smoker:**_ I'll fight along side the marines. What a stupid question._

**Me: **It could be that what Akainu wants is injustice.

**Smoker:**_ You love to live dangerously, don't you Tray? I'm a marine and I have my duty. I will not commit treason._

**Me:** Fine. Thanks for your time.

~_Writer hangs up~_

**Thatch:** Don't bother Sheila-san. Maybe he'll see the light.

**Me: **Thanks, Thatch. Would you take the next question?

**Thatch:** Sure dear. This is for all the Straw Hats, except Luffy. Will you ever follow another captain, besides Luffy?

**Zoro:** Never.

**Sanji:** For once I agree with the moss head. Luffy is the only captain I will accept.

**Nami:** He might be a moron, but he's our moron. There is no way I could follow another captain.

**Franky:** Luffy is a SUPER captain. There is no other like him and no else could make me follow them.

**Brook:** Luffy-san is my second captain and there is no way I my heart will accept another captain again. Though I have no heart. Yohohohoho. Skull joke.

**Usopp:** Luffy is more than my captain. He's my friend, my brother. I once left him and the pain was worse than any pain I've felt. there is no way I could serve another captain.

**Chopper:** I became a monster for Luffy. He accepted me for who I am. There is no way I will be able to follow another captain. Luffy is my only captain.

**Robin:** Of all pirate captains and people I've been with, Luffy is the only one to save my heart. He is the captain I was destined to follow. If I chose another captain, I will disgrace Saul's memory. With Luffy I found my place and home.

**Luffy: **Aw guys. That's so good to hear.

~_Luffy starts to tear up, Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper already crying. Robin, Nami and Sanji smiles fondly, while Zoro smirks. Ace smiles happily to hear his brother have such a great crew~_

**Me: **With that, I'll leave for today. Thatch would you help me make a cake?

**Thatch:** Always, Sheila-san.

**Izo:** You are still welcomed to leave questions. See you again ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Thatch: **_~Looks around. No one in sight~_ Hi everybody. Sheila dear has so much to do, her muse keeping her very, very busy lately. And then she had this really bad tennis elbow that hurt so much she barely could breathe without it hurt. So I thought I would ...

**Izo:** What are you doing Thatch?

**Thatch:** Uhm Nothing, just wanted to help out.

**Izo:** Help out? ~_Crossing his arms and looks at him with a suspicious glare~_

**Thatch: **Well, I thought I would help Sheila since she had a rough month.

**Izo:** You shouldn't take over her work, Thatch.

**Thatch:** I'm not going to take over, just help out.

**Me: **What are you doing?

**Thatch:** I just wanted to help you out, sweetie. You looked so stressed lately.

**Me:** Aw ... You're so sweet. Go make me some chocolate cookies then. If I want you to take over, I would let you know.

**Thatch:** Everything for you hon. ~_Leaves to the kitchen~_

**Izo: **You're too soft on him.

**Me:** You think so? Luffy, Ace and Sabo will come over later. I'll make Thatch cook too.

**Izo:** ~_Laughs~_ Now that is evil. Well go on then. Who ... Oh. Good luck sweetheart. ~_Sits down next to Sheila~_

**Me:** So let's get started. First three questions is from Freerunner4427 and the first is for Mihawk.

**Mihawk: **Is that why you made Shanks drag me here?

**Me:** You're such a ... Forget it. Question. Since you hold the title as the Worlds strongest Swordsman, who's the worlds strongest swordswoman?

**Mihawk: **...

**Shanks:** Uh an excellent question. Let's see ... Do you even know any swordswomen, Hawky?

**Mihawk.** _~His eye twitch at the nickname from Shanks~_ There are a few, but they are not qualified for such a title. There you got your answer, Miss Tray.

**Me:** Call me Sheila. I'm not that formal, Mihawk.

**Mihawk:** I can hear that. _~Leaves the room, but not the house~_

**Me:** Next question is for Whitebeard. It's kind of the same question as Mihawk got. Well, Oyaji, you're known as the world's strongest man, so who's the world's strongest woman?

**Izo:** You got to be kidding right?

**Whitebeard:** _~Laughs heartily~_ What an interesting question. The world's strongest woman, eh? I have not the slightest idea, but there are some pretty strong women in the world.

**Shanks:** Like Big Mom. Can't wait to see Luffy against her. ~_Grins brightly, before leaving to find Mihawk. While leaving he calls out for a party~_

**Me:** How typical Shanks. Hopefully he'll not party in _my_ house tonight. I'm not in the mood for one of his parties.

**Rayleigh: **Don't worry Sheila. I won't let him.

**Me:** Ray-sama. Didn't see you there. Thanks. ~_Smiles brightly~_ Well now to the last question from Freerunner4427. It's for the beautiful Hancock.

**Hancock:** I'm listening, Miss Tray.

**Me:** Do you know of the Fan Girl Army?

**Hancock:** The Fan girl Army? Hmpf. I don't fear them. They'll do what I want them too. Do you know why? Because I'm beautiful. ~_Flips her hair~_

**Me: **So you know of them. Well, I'm sure you're right. They'll forgive you.

**Hancock:** ~_Hold her heads high up and leaves~_

**Izo: **Well, beauty can be of use.

**Me:** It sure can. Well, the next question is for Sengoku, who kindly enough stopped by.

**Sengoku:** Well, we do have an agreement, don't we? So what's the question?

**Me: **We do. Well, it's kind of complicated, so I'll simplify it. darkqveen was wondering why Luffy's bounty tripled after Enies Lobby, while Robin's only rose with 1 million. She was the main character. darkqveen thinks Robin deserves a higher bounty, like 95 or 100 million.

**Sengoku:** We don't discuss how we deal the bounties.

**Me:** Come on Sengoku. Not just a little bit?

**Sengoku: **No. Though I do understand darkqveen's confusion.

**Me:** Fine. Well, I do have one more question from you from TheSuperMario. What are yo doing now you're retired?

**Sengoku:** Just because I'm not the Fleet-Admiral anymore, doesn't mean I'm not a part of the marines anymore. I supervise or train new recruits. Lately I traveled to Dressrosa to help the country. I got an answer to a question that had been nagging me for some years.

**Me:** So you're still a part of the marines, but only in the shadows?

**Sengoku:** You're saying I'm old?

**Me:** Not at all. Thanks for taking your time to come here. Thatch should have finished the cookies by now. Grab one or two.

**Sengoku:** I'll take one to Garp too.

**Me:** Go ahead.

**Sengoku:** ~_Waves his hand and leaves, stopping by the kitchen taking a few cookies~_

**Me:** TheSuperMario has a question for the Straw Hats and the Supernovas too. I'm not sure you'll understand, but I'll do my best. There is a FanFiction called Nakama Novas, where the 11 Supernovas joins Luffy. The SuperMario now wants to know if you all will all go together in a battle against the World Government or you'll go by yourself?

**Kid:** So you dragged me here for that? I'm a pirate and not a Revolutionary, you idiot.

**Killer:** Why would we fight the World Government? Unless they attack us that is.

**Bonney:** I'm with Kidd and Killer on this. We are fighting to get the One Piece, not to fight the World Government.

**Uroge: **We will fight the World Government, if they are in our way, but not otherwise.

**Capone:** Like they said.

**Hawkins:** My cards tell me there will be a fierce battle, greater than the War of the Best.

**Apoo:** By that time, we are probably all so close to be the King of the Pirates that they have to try stop us. So bring it on.

**X Drake:** The World Government will do anything to prevent a pirate to reach Raftel and follow the footsteps of Roger. So a war there will be and even though we might be enemies on the sea, there is a saying that the enemy of my enemies are my friends and therefor I will fight alongside the others. But only if we just by accident are at the same place.

**Law:** It will depend on how things are then. I won't exclude an alliance again.

**Zoro:** We are all pirates of different crews. Whether we'll fight together or not, depends on the circumstances when the World Government attacks us. Since Luffy has declared war on them, they will mostly focus on us, but maybe we won't be alone. Depends on Luffy's answer to the proposal.

**Luffy:** Huh? What are you talking about? I'm going to kick their ass no matter what. I'll be the King of Pirates and that's my goal. If they want to fight, then let them come. I will not go to them.

**Robin:** I wonder what kind of war there will be and if the Revolutionaries will be a part of it.

**Nami:** _~Groans~_ Why? Why can't we have just a little bit of peace. Is it too much to ask for?

**Usopp:** I hear you there Nami. However, we will fight, do what Luffy tells us. He's our captain.

**Chopper:** I'll show them that I'm a monster and not a pet.

**Brook:** Yohohohoho. Whther we have the others on our side or not, we will never go down without a fight.

**Sanji:** They'll taste my feet and fire.

**Franky:** I'll show them how SUPER general Franky is and what Sunny is cable of. Let them come.

**Me:** Wow. Calm down guys. Still I'm looking forward to see what will happen. I'm sure there will be a fight that will have lots of sacrifice and death, but also be so awesome that we can't help but keep watching/reading.

**Rayleigh:** It sure sounded like it would be interesting.

**Whitebeard:** It would be nice to see what the marines would do to keep Luffy from reaching Raftel.

**Izo:** We won't let them kill him. After all, Luffy is all that's left of Ace's will.

**Ace:** Not true. Sabo the idiot didn't die. He's also a part of my will and he does have my DF power.

**Sabo:** Aw Ace. You're so soft.

**Me:** Calm down everyone. We are just finishing Dressrosa Arc now. It will take some time before the end is near. I will let you read/watch it by then.

**Rayleigh:** One thing is sure. Things are more intense and interesting now.

**Me:** It sure is. Well, I'll call it a day.

**Izo:** Are you alright, Sheila?

**Me:** Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Thanks for coming and answering the questions.

**Whitebeard:** No problem. We have fans to think of.

**Izo:** And you.

**Luffy:** Oi won't there be more questions?

**Me:** Not today, but there are more coming. Oh and Uroge. I should say from TheSuperMario that Luffy kicked Enel's a**.

**Uroge: **?

**Me:** Never mind. Well readers, leave your question, if you got one. It can be to any One Piece character,dead or alive. Here in my house, all lives. I can't quarantine that they will answer properly, but I'll do my best to make them give me some sort of answer.

**Haruta:** And don't forget to have patience, because Sheila dear has too many other projects going on.

**Izo:** Besides entertaining us.

**Thatch:** Dinner is ready. I made enough for three black holes _and_ everyone else. Sheila I'll bring you a plate. ~_Blinks to Sheila and go back to the kitchen~_

**Me:** I wish you all a nice day/evening/night/morning or whatever the time is while you read this (now it's around 9 pm. here). Leave a review. You don't have to ask a question, you can also let me know what you think of this FF.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me:** Wow I'm getting bad at uploading this, aren't I?

**Thatch:** It's not your fault, Sheila dear. You just have a too active muse.

**Me:** *_rolls her eyes at Thatch flirting*_ Yeah, but that's no excuse. Well, from now on my little sister will be here and have fun with us. Where the heck did she run off to?

**Izo:** I saw the devil's trio running after her with a lot of questions.

**Me:** ASL. I'L COUNT TO 10 AND THEN YOU BETTER BE HERE. 1, 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ...

**Ace: **Alright, alright. We're here.

**Sabo:** What do you want Sheila?

**Luffy:** Oi I wanted to ask DianasLilleMus something.

**Me:** Let my sister be and go bother someone else. Preferably the Heart Pirates or any of the supernovas.

*_ASL runs out to do just that*_

**DianasLilleMus:** Thanks sis. What a bother they can be. But why the Supernovas?

**Me:** *_chuckles*_ Just because I got questions for Shanks and Mihawk first. Do you want to ask them?

**DianasLilleMus:** _That_ question? No way, I'm not suicidal.

**Me:** Alright. Mihawk, Shanks this is from RainbowGuardian13, who want to know if you're friends or lovers.

**Shanks:** _*Spits out the sake he just took a sip of*_ Lovers? What is it with you fangirls and me being the lover of that emotionless moron?

**Mihawk:** I did warn you Tray. This is taking it too far. I'm not his friend or lover. *_Takes out his sword and aims at Sheila*_

**Shanks:** Wow, wait Hawky. It's not Sheila's fault. And you hurt my feelings by not calling me friend *_sobs lightly*_

**Me:** Mihawk, you know very well that threatening me is not doing any good. I am in control. So why don't you see Shanks as a friend?

**Mihawk:** He's an idiot. *_Leaves the room, followed by Shanks, who keeps pleading for him to call him friend*_

**Me:** I must be insane for having Mihawk as my favorite, but he _is_ awesome, no matter what. And I don't care what he thinks of my obsession with MihawkxShanks stories :P

**DianasLilleMus:** I believe many fangirls are loving malexmale pairings from One Piece and the men doesn't make it hard to fantasies :P

**Izo:** I'll never understand women.

**Thatch: **You do know there are some FF of the two of us together, right?

**Izo:** I know, but I will not read them.

**Me: **I think that while men likes Yuri, women likes Yaoi. Something about being a taboo makes it hotter. Well, I won't get deeper into an explanation.

**Benn:** Sounds logical, Sheila.

**Me:** Thanks Benn. Well, RainbowGuardian13 also have a question for all the Whitebeard commanders. Ready guys? Do you guys have to do paperwork to keep up with all your supplies?

**Thatch:** Oh don't remind me. *_sighs heavily*_

**Izo:** It's necessary.

**Haruta:** A pain, but I agree with Izo.

**Marco:** We would never let Oyaji handle_ ALL_ the paperwork alone. We are a big crew and there's a reason why there are commanders, yoi.

**Jozu:** Though some have more than others. And some don't do it properly, making some of us work harder.

**Namur:** Even though we're pirates, we are also like a company. All need to get some allowance, we need to have supplies and we need to know what we have and what not. So each of the commanders have their responsibility and then Marco, sometimes Ace or Jozu, gathers everything and brings it to Oyaji.

**Me:** Nice description, Namur. I like it.

**DianasLilleMus:** Me too.

_*All the commanders nods*_

**Marco: **Though with Ace, some might get burnt in the end, making us do it all over again, yoi.

**Jozu:** That was a pain.

_*All other groans in annoyance. Luckily Ace isn't here now*_

**Me:** Well,now we know. Next there are a few questions for Smoker. So shoo everyone.

_*All, but DianasLilleMus leaves the room*_

**DianasLilleMus:** You're so in control. Can I ask Smoker?

**Me: **Yeah,but just because you're my sister. And don't tell Thatch, I don't want him sulking all night long.

**DianasLilleMus:** _*chuckles*_ I swear. Oh hey Smoker-kun. Ready for some interesting questions from Dark Punxysaur?

**Smoker: **Spit.

**Me:** So impolite.

**DianasLilleMus: ** First of all, what would you do if you became a pirate?

**Smoker:** Are your fans obsessed with switching roles, gender or love?

**Me:** Maybe. It's just for fun. I know a strong man like you will always want true justice.

**Smoker:** _*grunts*_ Fine. The day I become a pirate is the day justice fails. I will fight to bring it back. Satisfied?

**DianasLilleMus:** That I do understand. Next question. What do you truly think of Ace?

**Smoker:** He's an annoying brat. He chose the way of piracy and is therefor my enemy, but he does have sense of honor and justice. Not all pirates are truly evil, but they are still pirates.

**Me:** Sounds like a painful complex. I'm glad I'm not having that internal battle.

**DianasLilleMus:** Well, Smoker-kun is right. And for the last question from Dark Punxysaur. How come you haven't got a promotion yet, even after two years you still have the same rank?

**Smoker:** Are, you sure Dark Punxysaur is a fan? I was a captain in Lougetown and now I'm a vice-admiral, so I did get promoted in those two years.

**Me:** Well, it's been a while since we saw you in the story, so ... Well, thanks for coming Smoker. It's nice to have a man of real justice and who isn't insane around.

**Smoker:** _*snorts*_ Next time I'm arresting someone.

**Me:** Yeah, yeah. See you.

_*Smoker leaves*_

**DianasLilleMus:** The last questions were really weird. I mean he was introduced as vice-admiral as we met him again after two years, right?

**Me:** It's fine. Some might have forgotten that. Well, one more question and it's for Marco from XxFire-PhoenixxX.

**Marco:** Me again, yoi?

**Me:** Yup. How does it feel to be the most underrated characters in forums?

**Marco: **_*raises a brow* _Why should I care? It's not like they are bothering me, yoi.

**DianasLilleMus:** Doesn't it hurt your pride?

**Marco:** _*glares at DianasLilleMus*_ It does not. I know what I can and what I'm worthy of. Besides, I have enough worries. I'm trying to keep us all together, yoi.

**Me:** _*smacks Marco on the head for glaring at DianasLilleMus*_ Be nice Marco.

**Thatch: **People just don't know our Marco.

**Izo:** To be fair it's not like they've seen that much of us and what they've seen is how we fight and how much we care for Ace and Oyaji. They haven't seen us on a daily basis.

**Thatch:** True. I hope we'll get to see you again. Maybe now that Oyaji's son is after you guys.

**Vista:** If he's Oyaji's son.

**Me:** See that is interesting.

**DianasLilleMus: **Are we going to ask more questions today?

**Me:** Nah. I'm not in the mood.

**Shanks: **What you need is a party, Sheila hon.

**Me:** Where the hell did you come from?

**Shanks: **_*blinks*_ From your heart.

**Me:** Whatever. But you're right. A party odes sound like fun.

**Luffy:** MEAT. Sanji I'm hungry.

**Sanji:** You're always hungry.

_*Chattering, bickering, singing, music, drinking, eating and flirting fills the house of Sheila*_

**Me: **You are still welcome to ask questions. I'll get to them. I promise ;) Well, now of to the party.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: **Back. Wow the party last time was ... long. Shanks and thatch found out that my sis' birthday were coming up and so they planned a new and even bigger party for her. They sure know how to party and make one feel special, right sis?

**DianasLilleMus:** Hell yes. And all the drinking and singing made me sick. Good thing Law was there too. Cured me in no time.

**Shanks:** Sorry you got sick, DianasLilleMus. We just wanted to throw you a huge party.

**DianasLilleMus:** I know. Don't worry about me. I'm fine now and I loved the party. Next is sis' birthday.

**Thatch:** I'm with you there. When is it?

**Me:** Enough. I don't need a party ...

**Luffy:** PARTY TIME. SANJI MEAT.

**Sanji:** Not now, you moron. The party will be held on Sheila-san's birthday.

**Luffy:** *Whines* When is it?

**DianasLilleMus:** Soon. I'll tell the date after the questions, okay?

**Luffy:** Then get on with it.

**Me: **So impatient. Well on with the questions. This one is from gdesertsand. Oh, that's why Law agreed to help my sis. You made him turn all sunshine, friendly and happy, he even didn't scold Luffy once. I was really shocked. You want to know how the others reacted?

**Marco:** Frightening that someone can alter someone's personality, yoi.

**Thatch:** Just a little. It was good to see him loosen up and enjoy the party.

**Franky:** It was SUPER fun.

**Corazon:** *writes* _Don't ever do such thing again. I like Law like he is._

**Doflamingo:** Fufufu. it was fun to hear him laugh.

**Izo: **I _never_ want to see anyone get their personality messed up again.

**DianasLilleMus:** Who said he shows us his true self all the time? My sis says we all act differently, depending on who we're with.

**Haruta:** Like hell, that sadistic man is sunshine and roses beneath all this. Nope. I think gdesertsand should be punished for this.

*The other commanders nods*

**Luffy:** Tra-guy was fun. Hey we should make him fun like this again.

**Nami:** *Hits Luffy on the head* We should never play with people's personality again.

**Chopper:** It could do some damage to the person.

**Law:** OI Sheila. Who the hell told you that your fans could go on and poison people?

**Me:** I did. It was fun to see you flirt, sing, dance and even laugh. You seemed to have a fine time.

*Law lifts up his hand, but is tackled to the ground by Shachi and Penguin, both then dragging him out*

**Penguin:** You should not make fun of him or poison him. Let him cool off for a while, before letting him in again.

**Me: ***Shrugs* If he can't handle a little teasing, he's at the wrong place. Well, next question from gdesertsand. Uh Coranzon and Doffy for you two and don't go killing anyone for this. What do you think of people on FF pairing you two?

**Doffy: **And they say I'm sick. I might be evil and sadistic, but even incest is sick.

**Corazon: ***writes* _I've seen FF about that. Is people so into incest? Yaoi and Yuri I understand, but incest? Disgusting._

**Me:** I usually skips those too. Really. I don't mind people pairing Ace and Luffy or AcexSabo or SaboxLuffy or so, because they are not blood related, but two blood brothers ... No there I draw a line too.

**Thatch: **Really? There yo draw the line? ASL are brothers too, you know. Blood doesn't count.

**Izo:** Just my thoughts too.

**Me:** You just want me to stop reading any MarcoxAce, ThatchxIzo, MarcoxThatch and so on. Not going to happen. Maybe I should write one.

**Marco:** I thought you wanted to live. With Mihawk after your head for your ShanksxMihawk story yo have enough trouble. Now you want to write more Yaoi and including us? Aren't you a little too bold, yoi?

**Me:** You're boring. Not letting me have any fun. Well, next questions, also from gdesertsand. Ace what is your reaction to Sabo being alive? Are yo going to hunt him down now?

**Ace:** Huh? I was f*cking furious, but then he ate my fruit. Now I'm waiting for him to kick in too, so I can beat him to a pulp.

**DianasLilleMus:** Yikes. Why so cold. i bet you were happy too. Now there's another brother looking out for the little rubberhead.

**Ace:** Fine. I was happy he is there to protect Luffy too.

**Me:** Aw so sweet. Well the last question from gdesertsand and it's for Sabo. What do you think of the SaboxLaw FF?

**Sabo: **People sure have a good imagination. However One Piece is not about love or s*x, so I do understand the need to make stories about it. Still, I'm shocked to see so many FF with Yaoi. Does we really seem homosexual to you?

**Me:** A little. Nah, I believes it's because straight couples can be so common to write about.

**Sabo:** Really? I think it's the opposite in the One Piece FF. Most with parings contains malexmale. Well, I'm not going to read any malexmale with me as homosexual. And why do you think I'll fit with the Surgeon of Death?

**DianasLilleMus:** Law saved Luffy's life. He is good looking, just like you and you are both smart.

**Sabo: **Thanks for the compliment, but no thanks. He has not my interest at all and I do prefer Chopper as doctor. I'm not fan of sadistic people.

**Me:** *chuckles* Fine. You don't like the pairings. And it seems not may are fans of the Yaoi stories and I don't even want to start asking about the Yuri stories.

**Nami:** Good, because they are even worse than Yaoi.

**Robin:** I find them fascinating. How people fantasize about two people of the same gender being in love and do what lovers normal do.

**Franky: **It's SUPER sexy.

**Brook:** The Yuri stories gives me nosebleed and my heart stops. Not that I have a heart. Yohohohoho.

**Luffy:** Neh, Ace, why does people want to read and write about s*x so much? Is it good?

**Ace:** *stares horrified at Luffy and sweat drops* Uhm, no. They just play mind games with us. You should not think about doing anything that people writes about. It's not fun at all.

**Sabo:** *sweat drops* Yeah. Adventure and partying are a lot more fun.

**Thatch:** You know, sooner or later he should know ... *gets muffled by Ace and Sabo*

**Shanks:** Bwahahaha. Anchor don't think about doing it just because people writes about it. Do it because you truly want to. However, the sea is the best adventure.

**Luffy:** *tilts his head in confusion* I don't get it. Is it bad?

**Me:** Luffy. It's just what older people do because they can't have fun otherwise. Just forget it.

**Luffy:** *shrugs* When's your birthday, Sheila?

*Sabo and Ace sighs in relief*

**Me:** Soon. I'll tell you while we eat. Thatch, Sanji would you make some dinner?

**Sanji:** Any time, Sheila-san.

**Thatch:** Just leave it to me to feed all these hungry mouths and the black holes here.

**Luffy: **MEAT!

**Me: ***chuckles* Yes, meat for you Luffy.

*Luffy runs into the kitchen, bothering the cooks*

**DianasLilleMus: **Wow that was a close call. Luffy should not lose his innocence. Be careful what to say about Yaoi and Yuri near him.

**Sabo:** Don't ever ruing his innocence or I'll burn you to crisps.

**Ace:** Luffy is still a child.

**Robin:** He is 19 years old and he should know what s*x is and so. We should probably educate him.

**Ace:** Don't you dare. He might be 19 of age, but his mind is like a child's.

**Me:** Now calm down. I think we give him too little credit. He's just not interested in s*x just yet. Robin if time comes, you should have 'the talk' with him. The last thing we wants is Luffy with the urge to ... well, I think you get the picture.

**Robin:** Of course, Sheila-san. He should know at one point, so others don't use his innocence and force themselves on him.

**Nami:** ROBIN. Don't talk like this. Luffy won't let them anyway.

**Zoro:** If he doesn't know what is going on, he will not stop them, unless he doesn't like it. Like all children, Luffy is curious.

**Me:** I think I better stop this talk right here. You can talk about that later, while I'm not there. Just make sure Luffy never changes too much and he remains Luffy.

**DianasLilleMus:** Exactly. Well, that's it for now. We still have some questions, but they'll have to wait until next time. See you.

**Shanks:** And don't forget the sake.

**Haruta: **And the chocolate cookies for Sheila.

**Izo:** Any questions? Feel free to ask, but we don't promise that we'll answer like you want us to. However, it's fun here, so join in ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: **Hey long time no see. I've been so busy and also very lazy. That's why this is the last chapter this year. Don't worry, I won't abandon this FF.

**Shanks:** Good to know, Sheila dearest. I would be so sad to not party with you.

**Thatch: **And I love to cook for you.

**Me:** Who said you would leave me for good, once there's no more question for you? I can easily do something else. _*Blinks*_

**DianasLilleMus: **Yeah. Don't worry, guys. Sis loves to have you around from time to time.

**Shanks: **And that was why you kicked me out last time?

**DianasLilleMus: **You wanted to party though she was not in the mood. Don't force my sister to anything, you stupid pirate. Party is not an answer to all. That's like meat is the answer to cure everything, according to Luffy.

**Shansk:** I just wanted to cheer her up. Oi Sheila dearest, will you still want to party from time to time, even if this FF ends?

**Me:** Yes, but NEVER will I party with you for FOUR days in a row again, like on my birthday. What a headache.

**Thatch: **_*giggles*_ Aw come one, Sheila dear. It was fun.

**DianasLilleMus:** It was. Drinking, gambling, singing, teasing, flirting, eating and dancing. It sure is fun to watch pirates getting drunk.

**Ace:** And to see you get drunk too, DianasLilleMus.

**DianasLilleMus: **_*Blushes and stutters*_ N-no way. I-I was n-ot that d-drunk.

**Ace:** Yes you were. Flirting shameless with all.

**DianasLilleMus: **_*Blushes and runs out*_

**Me: **Enough with teasing her. Now to the questions. A few from Sina. First is for you Pengiun.

**Penguin: **Me? Someone has a question for me?

**Me:** Yes. Sina wants to know what you got under your hat.

**Penguin:** Under my hat? My hair of course.

**Me:** What color? Can I see?

**Penguin:** No.

**Me:**_*Pouts* _You're mean. Well, I won't force you. I know better than that. Next question is for Bepo. How did you come to join the Heart Pirates?

**Bepo:** I'm sorry, but you have to wait until it's told. _*Bows his head*_

**Me: **A little hint?

**Bepo: **_*Shakes his head* _Sorry, Sheila, but captain says no.

**Thatch:** So mysterious. Come on, Bepo. You left Zou and at one point you met Law, right? How? And why join him?

**Bepo:** Don't push me, you dead pirate.

**Thatch:**_*Sulks*_ Oi that hurts. _*Goes over to the already dead pirates*_

**Me: **WTF did just happen? Oh dear. Bepo, we are really curious, so hopefully we'll get to know, or else I'll ask again. And this week there's no chapter _*sulks*_ Well, I can then be happy that there will soon be a special, even though it's with that irritating Foxy.

**Nami:** WHAT? Is that moron in the New World?

**Usopp:** No. No more Davy Back Fights. Luffy don't you dare.

**Luffy: **But I've already agreed. It's so fun.

**Nami: **_*Groans* _Why, oh god why?

**Ace:** Seems Luffy knows how to have fun.

**Usopp:** Fighting that cheating bastard is not fun. We almost lost Robin and Chopper the last time.

**Luffy:** Why are you complaining for? It all ended well.

**Usopp: **That's not the point, you moron.

**Me:** Enough. We are here to answer questions. Don't take over. You can argue somewhere else. Where were we? Oh yeah. Sina got more questions. This is for Killer. Is it hard to keep your hair from becoming a mess? And how much product do you use to keep it clean?

**Killer:** I guess all women want to know that. My hair is none of your f**king business.

**Me:** Oi be nice here. We're just curious, because the way you fight, it has to get a mess at some point. If you could tell us your secret, then maybe we can avoid getting messy hair, while going on a date. We just want to be beautiful for the men _*blinks*_

**Killer: **Fine. Make sure to get all your hair wet. Then use conditioner first, if you got long hair. Just a slight amount. Then rinsing it again and then shampoo, but only at the scalp. Don't scrub, but gently massage it. Never rinse and repeat, it will only damage it more. After you're done, finish with cold water. Happy?

**Me:** Thanks. I'll keep that in mind next time I wash my hair.

**Thatch:** I can help you remember or even wash your hair for you Sheila dear.

**Me:** No thanks, Thatch. Our shower is way too small for two people. A shame though, because I love to shower with my boyfriend.

**Shanks:** Really a shame.

**Me:** Pervs. Next question. Oh. This is for Law and Kid. Sina, why do you have to ask this? Those two are scary.

**Izo:** Don't worry, Sheila sweetie. You're protected by me.

**Me:** Thanks, Izo-kun. Well, Law, Kid. How do you feel about the fan fictions out there that have y'all as a couple?

**Law:** Some fans have a wicked sense of entertainment. It'll never happen. Do you ship this, Sheila-ya?

**Me:** I'm not a big fan of either of you, so I rarely read those kind of FF.

**Kid: **But you do read some. I'm going to kill each single people who wrote those FF. I'm not a fag.

**Law:** Could have fooled me.

**Kid:** What was that? Do you want to die?

**Law:** You kept saying that, but you haven't even made a move to kill me, Kid-ya. Scared? Or do you like me? _*smirks*_

**Kid:** That's it. I'll kill you.

**Me:** Not in my house. I don't want that mess in here. Go somewhere else. _*Throws the two idiots out*_

**Bonney: **Those two are still brats._ *Eats some of my Christmas cookies*_

**Me:** Ah Bonney. There's a question for you too from Sina. What is your favorite food? And you can't say all foods.

**Bonney:** If I have to choose, I would say Pizza. I can eat that all the time. There are so many variations and taste.

**Me:** Pizza does sound good. Good choice.

**Bonney:** These cookies are good too. So do you make these every year?

**Me:** Yes, together with my in laws.

**Bonney:** Lucky you.

**Me:** _*Chuckles*_ Thanks. Well Luffy there's a question for you too. If you had learned about other devil fruits before eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi what type of fruit would you have wanted to eat?

**Luffy:** Hmm. I like my Gomu Gomu no Mi. It's so cool, but the Mera Mera no Mi is cool too. Or the one Pineapple has. Then I could fly and heal.

**Marco:** Oi, my name is Marco, not pineapple, yoi.

**Ace:** _*Laughs*_ Oh Luffy, you're so funny. However, you won't have the Mera Mera no Mi. it's mine.

**Sabo:** Actually, it's mine now. You're dead, remember?

**Ace:** _*Sobs*_ I really like that power. Well, I'm glad my brother got it and not some freak or Burgess. Oi, be careful around him, Sabo.

**Sabo:** Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we can fight, you know.

**Me:** I really, really want to know if the Blackbeard pirates are going to fight the Revolutionaries. Well, we just have to wait, like with so much else. Like Kid, Hawkins and Apoo against Kaido, what happened to Sanji and what the deal with those samurais is.

**DianasLilleMus:** That's so typically Oda-senpai. Always intriguing us and leave hints to things. However, we have faith in Luffy.

**Me:** Yup. Well, Sina wants me to put a question out here and you don't have to answer right away. What does the 'Will of the D.' mean to you?

**Thatch:** Really interesting question.

**Roger:** I know the answer. _*Chuckles*_

**Rogue:** It sure is something that keeps the fans guessing.

**Saul: **Well, it has been mentioned a few times and there are some with the initial D. out there.

**Ace:** What's the big deal anyway?

**Shanks:** It'll be fun to see what the fans will see to the truth.

**Me: **Are you for real? This is teasing us.

**DianasLilleMus:** Maybe it's Dream or Dreamer? Who knows, besides you Roger-kun?

**Rayleigh: **Well, it is something very interesting.

**Me: **Enough. Arg. You're driving me crazy. Hey fans, if you have an idea of what the 'Will of the D.' is, then share it with me. Until then, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**All pirates:** Happy Holidays and don't forget to PARTY.

**DianasLilleMus:** See you in the New Year.

**Me:** And thanks for the compliment from Luffy's sister. I'm happy you like this FF. I do my best.

**Garp:** Oi Bonney, don't eat all the cookies. They are mine.

**Me:** What the … ? Who invited you, Garp?

**Sengoku:** Well, you got cookies and he has decided for a truce in December. No fighting, so he stopped Kid and Law outside.

**Me:** WHAT? Oh dear, I'm going insane this month. Well, see you and I'm still open for questions, though you have to bear over with me, if it takes too long until I answer them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: **Yikes, it's been so long since I last did this. I hope people think I've forgotten this 'talk'. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had so much to do and my muse kept ignoring this one.

**DianasLilleMus:** Calm down sis. You've been around those pirates so long that you needed a long break. Also you've been busy, not having time for them anyway.

**Me: **Now you make me sound cold.

**Shanks.** Sheila dearest, it's been too long. How have you been? Caught up on stuff? What have you been up to?

**Me:** My muse ignored you guys. Sorry for that, but now I'm forcing her to come back to this. Besides I've made two accounts on tumblr. Mostly to check it out, but now I'm doing a little RP with other bloggers.

**Thatch:** I'm going to check that out. Welcome back to us.

**Me: **Thanks Thatch. I'll give you the link later. mysteryreader6626 has a long list of questions. i'll take as many as I can today and the rest will wait until next time. First one is for Marco and Ace. Uh a very interesting question indeed. Others can reply too, if they want. Okey here it comes. How would you two react if you woke up in the same bed with no memories of the night before? And for the others, what would you think?

**Ace:** Is it bad to wake up in Marco's bed?

**Marco:** *facepalms* Oi Ace, don't say it like that, yoi.

**Ace:** It's not like it hadn't happened before. You're so great to cuddle with.

**Shanks:** *faints from nosebleed*

**Marco:** Oi that was _one time only_. You were feeling down. Waking up next to you without memory? For me I doubt it, yoi.

**Ace:** What's so wrong with getting comfort from Marco? I don't get it.

**Thatch:** Don't play innocent, Ace. We know what happened that time.

**Izo:** The sounds were enough to wake up the death.

**Haruta:** I'm just happy the ship didn't caught fire.

**Marco: **What are you talking about, yoi?

**Vista: **Was it that time when we messed up with Marco's DF Powers, by putting a Seastone on his neck?

**Izo:** And got him drunk and Ace.

**Marco:** That didn't happen, yoi.

**Ace:** Marco has never been drunk, has he? *tilts his head*

**Sabo: **What the hell did you do to my brother?

**Me:** Okay, that's enough. No fighting inside. I think we better go to the next question. Ace, did you know that you're ranked as the hottest character in One Piece?

**Ace:** No, but it's oblivious, isn't it? I _am_ fire after all.

**Me: **True. Shanks, you're number two. How does it make you feel?

**Shanks:** *dries of the blood on a towel, Benn handed him* I am? Must be because I'm so awesome.

**Marco: **Yeah, let's just give him another ego boost, yoi.

**Me:** You ranked 24, Marco, topped by Rayleigh who ranked 20.

**Rayleigh:** *chuckles* I'm considered a hottie? Now that's flattering, especially when youngsters come after me.

**Marco:** Why would I care, yoi?

**Me: **Playing it cool, huh? Now that's hot. You rank higher on my personal list. Izo, how do you feel not even being among the top 50?

**Izo:** I'm not on the list? Must be because people are so close minded. Or because they don't know real beauty when they see it.

**Me: **Don't be so sad, dear. You're on my list and in top 10. So Thatch, how does it feel to be topper by Luffy, who is ranked 8 and you are ranked 27?

**Thatch:** What? Marco _and_ Luffy are higher ranked than me? Those people must be mistaken or blinded. Yes that it must be. I should definitely be higher on that list. I should have been number 2. I can't argue with Ace's reason for being number 1.

**DianasLilleMus:** Maybe it's because you're not that known. All we know is from few flashbacks and then you were killed. We got to see Ace and Marco a lot more and Luffy _is_ the main character.

**Thatch:** Still that sucks.

**Me:** *pats on Thatch's back* Don't be so sad. You're on the list and on my personal list, you're higher.

**Ace:** I've seen that list of yours, Sheila and I'm not on it.

**Me: **It's because I think of you as a little brother and so it feels wrong to put you on that list.

**Ace:** Oi, you accepted Oyaji's mark and so we're all your brothers.

**Me:** You're too young too. Next question is for Thatch. How come you have auburn hair, but black goatee? How is that possible?

**Thatch:** *chuckles* As a child my hair was black. It later became auburn, but my facial hair is black, just like other hair on my body, except my hair. It's not that uncommon, you know.

**Me:** I'm not taking the questions in order, since the next is really long and for all, but the Straw Hats. So we get to another question. Ah it's for Thatch, though I think we won't mind hearing the others reaction and thoughts too. Thatch, who do you feel being paired with Izo, Marco or a threesome relationship with Marco and Ace?

**Thatch:** *chokes on the air* Seriously? A threesome relationship with Marco and Ace? Are people insane? I'm going to be fried in that relationship. I do see why some people *glares at Sheila* wants to set me up with Izo and Marco, but they are my brothers. I couldn't do that.

**Ace:** But you think Marco and I are a match made in heaven.

**Marco: **Believe me brother, I wouldn't want any of those relationship with you. I don't have time for relationships anyway, yoi.

**Izo:** Seriously? What is so fascinating with pairing us up with each other?

**Me:** I think I've told you that once before. It's because we can and we're bored. And many fangirls likes yaoi, while some men like yuri. It's pure lust for romance and the forbidden.

**Shanks:** I do see the charm with those pairings.

**Marco:** *smacks Shanks on the head* Be glad Sheila hates fighting indoors, or you'll be a bloody pulp by now, yoi.

**Shanks:** Oi I was just joking. I'm not into _that_.

**Me: **Stop bickering. I think I'll take one last question. Ace this is for you. Since the pairing with you and Marco is so popular, would you date Marco if you had been born as a girl? Because, as mysteryreader6626 says, you're both hot and don't deny that fact.

**Ace:** *groans* No I wouldn't. He's way too old for me. I've seen FF where I or Marco are females. Hell, there are so many genderbends stories out there.

**Marco:** Oi I'm not that old, yoi.

**Ace:** *stick out his tongue* Yes you are. You won't even tell us your age.

**Marco:** *chases Ace outside*

**Me: **I think I can't take this anymore. I'm out of this mad house.

**Sabo:** Don't forget the links to your tumblr accounts.

**Me: **Oh, thanks for reminding me, Sabo. I made a blog for Thatch and one for an OC. The one for Thatch is: thatch the awesome cook .tumblr (without the space) and the one for my private is: tray-d-sheila. tumblr .com (without spaces)

**Sabo:** I'm so going to check them out.

**Me:** See you next time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: **Whoops, it's been so long. Does people even want to read this?

**Thatch: **Don't worry. I will.

**Me:** Well, you're with me all the time, so you do that.

**Thatch:** With pleasure. This is also different from we've been doing the past months.

**Me:** It is. Though the Roleplaying is so fun.

**Thatch:** I love it too. Though you killed me.

**Me:** Oops. It was just to try it out, though it wasn't popular. Now you're a father.

**Thatch:** Yeah, because I'm that responsible. Also, don't you think you put too much on your shoulder with tumblr? You have now three accounts. Me, an Oc and an account for Oyaji.

**Me:** But I couldn't find an active Whitebeard account. And we need one in our fandom.

**Thatch:** *sighs* Alright. Well, this shouldn't be about tumblr, but the questions.

**Me:** True. So let's get on with the questions, shall we?

**Izo:** Finally.

**Me:** It's still from mysteryreader6626. This is for all, but you Luffy. How do you feel about the reaction to Luffy having Conquers Haki? Luffy, whom Ace nicknamed crybaby when they were kids, after Ace attempted to kill him multiply times.

**Sanji: **I thought Garp was the only one trying to kill Luffy.

**Nami:** ACE. I DID NOT EXPECT THAT FROM YOU.

**Sabo:** Oi that was not the question.

**Robin:** It didn't surprise me at all. Not after getting to know him. It was just the matter of time before it awakened.

**Zoro:** I think he used it before the war. On that bull.

**Brook:** Yohohoho. You might be right Zoro. It was strange how the bull reacted, but knowing that Luffy has that power, it makes sense.

**Thatch:** I think the kid shocked many at the war, but it couldn't be that surprising, when knowing who his grandfather is.

**Ace:** I think, I have it too. Something similar happened at the fire.

**Luffy:** Yeah when you screamed not to harm me or so and then all but Bluejam fainted.

**Sabo:** You weren't in that fire, were you?

**Ace: ***sweat drops* Well, yes. We'll talk about that later, but I guess I used Conquers Haki, because I was so stressed and they were about to kill Luffy. All I wanted was to save Luffy.

**Shanks: **Sounds like Conquers Haki. How old were you?

**Ace:** Almost 11.

**All:** EH?

**Ace:** Well, yeah. However, with that cursed blood, what do you expect?

**Thatch:** *smacks Ace's head* You're not allowed to talk about yourself like that. See Luffy. He knows who his father is and he don't care.

**Sabo:** That's because Luffy has no idea what kind of man Dragon is or what he does. Though I believe Luffy wouldn't care at all, even if he knew.

**Me: **Speaking of Dragon. What are your reactions to Luffy being the child of the worlds most dangerous person, Dragon? This is for all, except for Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin and Chopper, since you were present when Garp told it.

**Marco:** Shocking, but mostly to know that Dragon was the son of Garp, yoi.

**Izo:** It was a surprise, but we couldn't dwell on it. There was a war going on.

**Haruta:** Yeah we needed to save Ace.

**Vista:** I guess that it came a shock to all, but mostly to know that the world's most wanted man was the son of the Marine Hero.

**Shanks:** And they say we're messed up. Just look at that family line.

**Sabo:** I knew it before it was revealed, though I couldn't remember. However, I didn't care, Luffy is Luffy.

**Me:** True. Well, let's see, there was more to that question... Oh yes. How do you feel about Luffy being chased by three out of four Yonko's? Right now mostly Big Mom and Kaidou.

**Zoro:** We're going to fight them eventually, so what's the big deal?

**Nami:** What's the big deal? We are not ready for them yet.

**Zoro:** Then we shouldn't have come to the New World. It's fighting them or join them and you know Luffy. The latter is not an option.

**Thatch:** I can't believe that you barely have entered the New World and is already in trouble with three Yonko's.

**Sanji:** That's actually not surprising. And if Shanks had been like those three and not friends with Luffy, then I would say he would have chased us too.

**Robin:** Who say he doesn't want to fight us?

**Shanks:** We are going to fight. After all, Anchor needs to prove he was right.

**Luffy:** Shihihihi. Just you wait Shanks. My crew is definitely better than yours.

**Shanks:** Oh is that so?

**Luffy:** YES

**Nami:** Why are we cursed like this?

**Me:** We diverted from the question, so on to the next. Oh what do you think of Luffy is considered as Hero on both Fishman Island and Dressrosa?

**Thatch:** *snorts* Hero? He's a pirate goddammit. Poor boy.

**Marco:** Good thing he could help where we failed, yoi.

**Vista:** We didn't fail, we just had no means to help.

**Shanks:** Hero, eh? Well, a hero is not that bad, but knowing Luffy he did it for food or because someone threatened his friends.

**Usopp:** So spot on.

**Me:** Seems you're all so calm about the hero thing, so let's move on. So after Luffy beat Doflaming, the third warlord to be beaten up by him, Luffy gained over 5.000 followers, who decided to follow Luffy after just 3 days. What is your of that?

**Mihawk:** This just proves his real power.

**Shanks:** Huh? What do you mean Hawky?

**Mihawk:** The most dangerous power he possess is not his Haki or Devil's Fruit, but his ability to make people follow him, even if they were against him at first.

**Nami:** You have no idea.

**Ace:** When you first meet him, it's unbelievable that people actually follow him, but when you stay for a while, you'll understand and see why. Mihawk is right.

**Sabo:** It's his charm. How many can say they truly liked him from the very first moment?

... Silence

**Me:** Harsh.

**Luffy:** Shihihihi. They are all so funny. Neh Sheila, did you like me at first?

**Me:** Actually, no. I first grew fond of you when I for real started to watch the show and later read it. However, you were intriguing me from the start and that's why I kept watching and reading.

**Luffy:** I don't get why they wanted to be my commanders and follow me. They have their own adventures.

**Zoro:** They can see that they have no chance in beating you for the title and so they want to support you instead, because you've shown them that you're cable of going to the top.

**Luffy:** Oh. Shihihihi. I'LL BE THE KING OF PIRATES.

**Me:** And with that, I end this chapter. I hope you're not too disappointed. I see you when I find my muse for this story again.


End file.
